Harry Potter ou presque
by MrTimots
Summary: être piégé dans le corps du héros d'une saga littéraire pour pré-adolescents n'as vraiment rien d'amusant surtout quand on est un adulte de 20 ans avec l'ambition de chambouler l'histoire originelle dans son intégralité ! Heureusement pour Harry Potter (ou presque) il y à ses amis pour mettre le bazar avec lui.
1. Chapter 1 Tata prend le contrôle

Timothé se réveilla avec un mal de dos terrible ce jour-là. Courbaturé de partout il tenta de s'étirer quand il se cogna le genou contre un mur. Il avait également un mal de crâne insupportable qui commençait à poindre.

-_ Pu***, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Se redressant autant qu'il le pût dans l'espace confiné où il se trouvait, il se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces contre ce qui lui semblait être la sortie. Rapidement, il entendit des bruits venant de l'extérieur alors il frappa encore plus fort.

-_ Tu n'as pas bientôt fini tout ce raffut gamin ?_ S'exclama une grosse voix derrière la porte.

-_ Désolé monsieur ! Je crois que j'ai trop bu hier soir et je me retrouve coincé chez vous mais si vous me laissez partir je vous promets que vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi !_

La porte s'ouvrit alors en grand, éblouissant Tim en même temps que ses rétines brûlaient, le surprenant.

\- _Si seulement je pouvais me débarrasser de toi aussi facilement gamin mais non, tu vas rester là pour encore très longtemps ! Tu vas comprendre à la dure à devenir quelqu'un de normal ! Ici les monstres, on les matent !_ S'exclama une sorte de morse géant sur pattes.

La porte fût alors refermée aussi vite qu'elle avait été ouverte, faisant sursauter Tim.

-_ Vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est un kidnapping ! C'est puni par la loi_ ! se mit-il à hurler dans le vide.

\- _Ferme là le monstre !_ fit l'homme en donnant un coup dans la porte.

Il resta ainsi dans le noir de ce qu'il avait reconnu comme le placard sous l'escalier, il s'entendit ricaner quelques secondes puis ce fut un rire hystérique qui sortit du fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il se mit à se comparer à Harry Potter, le héros d'une série de livres pour adolescents. Ses doutes furent mis à l'épreuve lorsqu'il entendit les prénoms de Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley. Il se mit alors à chercher frénétiquement tout autour de lui avant de tomber sur une paire de lunettes rondes.

Les enfonçant sur son nez, sa vision se fit bien plus nette et ce malgré le fait qu'il n'aurait pas dû en avoir besoin, il se roula en boule dans le fond du placard pas tout à fait sûr que son esprit reste sain s'il ne se réveillait pas très vite de ce cauchemar.

Ce fût deux jours plus tard qu'il fût certain d'être dans la me***. Il était vraiment dans la peau de Harry Potter et, l'esprit tournoyant à toute vitesse, il se mit à réfléchir à l'histoire, ce qui allait lui arriver s'il ne faisait rien pour changer cela. En premier lieu il lui faudrait montrer patte blanche aux Dursley, les amadouer puis protéger son esprit et enfin, user de la magie pour devenir maître de la situation.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent de la même façon. Il restait enfermé dans le placard, sauf lorsque la tante Pétunia lui permettait d'aller se laver et d'aller aux toilettes, soit une fois le matin et une fois le soir. Il en profitait alors pour boire au robinet de la salle de bain et regarder par la fenêtre pour ne pas devenir complètement fou.

Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard qu'il fut libéré. Il avait entendu l'oncle Vernon partir pour le boulot puis ce fût Dudley qui fut conduit à l'école. Comment allaient-ils expliquer son absence à lui ?

La porte s'ouvrit alors, et pensant qu'il s'agissait de l'heure d'aller se laver, il passa devant sa tante comme chaque matin, mais elle l'arrêta.

\- _Ta punition s'arrête là, tu retourneras à tes corvées aujourd'hui._

_\- J'ai une question tante Pétunia._

La femme grimaça mais hocha la tête sèchement, signe qu'il valait mieux poser la question avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

\- _Ne serait-il pas plus simple de faire croire aux voisins que je suis enfin « normal » ? Me laisser avoir des vêtements à ma taille, leurs faire croire que votre éducation et votre présence est bénéfique à tous … pour que vous soyez encore plus admirés dans le quartier et encore plus loin… ?_ fit le petit garçon en espérant que l'adulte tombe dans le panneau.

Il l'observa réfléchir intensément tout en le fixant de son regard qui n'était plus aussi froid qu'avant. L'on pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait mais Pétunia Evans, maintenant Dursley, n'était pas une idiote, loin de là.

-_ Que proposes-tu ?_

_\- Et bien je suivrais la mise en scène de ton choix pour persuader l'oncle Vernon. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être comme avec Dudley mais peut-être pourriez-vous vous comporter comme un oncle et une tante ? En échange de mon silence, j'aimerais juste un cadre de vie plus sain, la paix et vous pourrez enfin vous vanter d'avoir la famille parfaite, tenta le petit garçon, cela restera entre nous tante Pétunia._

La femme soupira longuement avant de répondre, et Harry su qu'il avait gagné.

\- _Bien, ce matin nous irons t'acheter de quoi être présentable, tu auras droit à des affaires à ta taille, une chambre et à partager nos repas mais seulement si tu ne fais plus ces choses…étranges, compris ?_

_\- Parfaitement !_

S'il avait pu, Harry aurait sauté de joie tellement son plan avait fonctionné facilement. Jamais il ne se serrait attendu à ce que cela soit si facile mais se faire passer pour un enfant plus intelligent que la moyenne était si facile quand on avait un esprit d'adulte en soi. Et puis la tante Pétunia était si attachée à l'image qu'elle renvoyait aux autres que son plan ne pouvait que fonctionner à merveille, restait à voir quelles améliorations il allait y avoir.

C'est le soir même après que Vernon soit rentré du travail et que tout le monde soit installé à table que le premier changement arriva. Force de l'habitude et ne s'attendant pas à des miracles, Harry allait se diriger vers son placard quand son oncle l'appela.

-_ Garçon…hum, Harry ! Vient par-là !_

Surpris que Vernon l'appelle par son prénom et sans crier, il s'avança vers l'espace salle à manger, attendant que l'homme parle. Il observa un détail étrange : Vernon était assis à sa place en bout de table, à sa gauche se trouvait Pétunia et à sa droite Dudley, mais le plus étrange était l'assiette installée à côté de Pétunia, comme s'ils attendaient un invité.

\- _Assieds-toi avec nous !_ fit son Oncle maladroitement.

Écarquillant les yeux, il consulta sa tante qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir prêt d'elle. Un peu perdu, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'oncle Vernon l'accepte si facilement à sa table.

\- _Bien, avec ta tante, nous nous sommes rendus compte que … maintenant que tu avais sept ans et, bien que tes parents étaient étranges, c'est nous qui t'avons élevé et que cela ne tenait qu'as nous de faire de toi un honnête citoyen Anglais. Donc, à partir d'aujourd'hui nous serons plus juste envers toi. Si tu acceptes de bien te comporter s'entend._

Passant son regard sur toute la tablée, il s'aperçut que Dudley était aussi perdu que lui puis, décidant de laisser une chance aux Dursley, il hocha la tête pendant que la tante Pétunia lui servait à manger comme elle l'aurait fait pour son mari ou son fils.

Le lendemain fut encore plus étrange mais il pensa alors avoir mal jugé les Dursley, des souvenirs qu'il avait récupérer des sept premières années de vie de Harry, il se souvint qu'à part les privations, qui n'étaient pas nombreuses, il n'avait jamais été frappé, et les corvées n'étaient pas monstrueuses. Il avait seulement aidé sa tante pour la cuisine et le ménage. Ils n'étaient pas aussi mauvais que dans le canon. Et cette journée le lui prouva.

C'était par un samedi ensoleillé que les Dursley et Harry se rendirent au centre commercial. Harry, reçut une garde-robe complète tout comme son cousin puis ils allèrent chez le coiffeur où celui-ci conseilla à la famille de laisser pousser les cheveux de Harry pour qu'ils puissent bouclés et être attachés, ce qui les rendraient bien plus faciles à dompter. Il eut même droit à de nouvelles lunettes, parfaitement à sa vue, tandis que son cousin recevait un lot de nœuds papillons ressemblant à ceux de son père. La journée se finit par l'emménagement de Harry dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley. Il ne tarderait pas à recevoir des meubles rien qu'à lui selon l'oncle Vernon.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà presque quatre ans que la situation d'Harry s'était améliorée à Privet Drive. Bien que l'oncle Vernon se fasse la plupart du temps froid quand il ne l'ignorait pas et que Dudley faisait comme s'il n'existait plus, sa relation avec la tante Pétunia avait évolué. La femme prenait le temps de l'aider avec ses devoirs, de lui demander comment il se sentait, et contrairement à l'histoire originelle, ne lui faisait pas faire toutes les corvées seul. Il lui arrivait même de lui sourire.

C'est donc de bonne humeur qu'Harry se leva en ce jour de juillet. L'anniversaire de Dudley était passé et il n'avait pas eu à les accompagner au Zoo, restant sagement à la maison, il n'y eut donc pas d'accident avec un serpent géant, et donc pas de punitions à la clé.

Il descendit les escaliers et, apercevant le courrier au pied de la porte, il le prit avant de se figer.

Une lettre à son nom …

" _Harry la contempla bouche bée. Son cœur faisait de grands bonds dans sa poitrine, comme une balle en caoutchouc. De toute sa vie, personne, jamais ne lui avait écrit. D'ailleurs, qui aurait pu le faire ? Il n'avait pas d'amis, pas de parents autres que son oncle et sa tante, il n'était même pas inscrit à la bibliothèque, ce qui lui évitait de recevoir des mots désagréables exigeant le retour de livres empruntés._

_Et pourtant, il avait entre les mains une lettre dont l'adresse ne pouvait prêter à confusion : _

_**Mr H. Potter**_

_**Dans la plus petite chambre,**_

_**4, Privet Drive **_

_**Little Whinging **_

_**Surrey **_

_L'enveloppe, lourde et épaisse, était faite d'un parchemin jauni et l'adresse était écrite à l'encre vert émeraude. Il n'y avait pas de timbre. _

_En retournant l'enveloppe, les mains tremblantes, Harry vit un sceau de cire frappé d'un écusson qui représentait un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent entourant la lettre « P »." _

Se dirigeant vers la salle à manger, il déposa le courrier près de l'oncle Vernon et la lettre de Poudlard à la tante Pétunia. Inquiet quant à sa réaction, Harry ne se servit pas à manger et l'observa se figer à son tour devant l'enveloppe. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut son oncle questionner sa femme des yeux en voyant la lettre.

\- _Je m'en occupe Vernon ! Harry, viens !_

Totalement pris au dépourvu, cela ne se passait pas comme cela dans l'histoire originelle après tout, il se leva et suivit sa tante jusqu'au grenier, là, elle poussa une grosse malle qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau aux malles des élèves de Poudlard.

\- _Tante pétunia qu'est-ce-que -_

_\- Tais-toi et aide-moi ! Il s'agit de la malle de ta mère, il y a encore ses affaires scolaires, sa baguette magique et pleins d'autres choses, tu pourras tout fouiller une fois partis, mais il faut que tu partes de cette maison, qui sait ce qui prendrait à ton oncle si tu restais !_

_\- Je ne comprends pas tante Pétunia !_

_\- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, je sais très bien que tu es au courant pour la magie, je vais t'emmener sur cette allée commerçante pour sorciers, nous passerons la journée ensemble pour acheter ce qu'il te manque, puis nous demanderons à ces petites créatures immondes de te mettre à l'abris !_

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, faisant descendre la malle qu'elle avait remplie des affaires de sa mère, puis des affaires de Harry. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire oups, ils étaient tous deux dans la voiture en direction de Londres.

Harry n'eut même pas l'occasion d'être surpris que sa tante sache conduire, qu'elle appuyait sur l'embrayage et partait à toutes vitesse de Privet Drive.


	2. Chapter 2 Le banquier et le glacier

Harry se trouvait à présent dans la voiture dont le pilote n'était autre que sa tante, Pétunia Dursley, née Evans et il n'était pas rassuré. Elle n'avait pas conduit depuis au minimum onze ans et roulait comme un chauffard. S'il y avait une étude statistique sur la dangerosité des femmes au volant, elle pulvériserait tous les stéréotypes. Non seulement elle roulait vite mais en plus elle hurlait sur qui viendrait se mettre sur son chemin, jamais Harry n'avait vu sa tante se conduire de la sorte et jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait imaginé certaines de ces expressions sortir de la bouche de sa tante si attachée au qu'en dira-t-on.

Enfoncé dans son siège et se tenant fermement au siège, il aperçut sa tante l'observer du coin de l'œil.

-_ Tu ne t'attendais pas à cela n'est-ce pas ? _sourit-elle narquoisement

Ahuris, il ne répondit pas immédiatement et la femme le prit comme une incitation à poursuivre sur sa lancée.

-_ Ta vieille tante n'a pas toujours été stricte et ennuyeuse tu sais ! J'ai été une adolescente, comme toi et,_ fit-elle, son visage s'assombrissant,_ je t'avoue que quand je t'ai trouvé sur le pas de notre porte il y a de cela presque dix ans...je n'ai pas pris le temps d'apprendre à t'apprécier pour toi, ne voyant en toi que l'homme qui m'avait volé ma sœur et par la faute de qui elle était morte. Je n'aime toujours pas la magie mais...Maintenant que j'ai appris à t'apprécier comme j'aurais dû le faire depuis le début, je pense pouvoir faire des efforts pour l'accepter. J'ai perdu ma sœur à cause de ma jalousie et il n'est pas question que je te perde alors que tu es tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle !_ dit-elle fermement, tout en continuant à fixer la route.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre et sachant qui lui était tout autant difficile qu'à elle de s'exprimer sur ses sentiments, il décida de se taire, laissant planer un silence devenu confortable entre eux. Lui aussi avait commencé à s'attacher à sa tante et comprenait, en quelque sorte, ses choix de vie même si lui, à sa place n'aurait pas choisi Vernon. Néanmoins, malgré leurs caractères respectifs, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley étaient un couple uni bien que pudique devant les autres et cela, il ne le remettait pas en cause.

Assez vite ils se retrouvèrent dans les rues de Londres. Ils avaient garé la voiture sur un parking et marchaient maintenant côte à côte sur Charing Cross.

-_ Bien, je ne peux pas le voir moi-même n'étant pas une sorcière, mais tu devrais voir un pub nommé le Chaudron Baveur. Un endroit miteux si tu veux mon avis,_ dit-elle les lèvres pincées.

\- _Bien tante Pétunia..._

Rapidement il aperçut le fameux pub. Coincé entre une grande librairie et un magasin de disques, le minuscule bar passait inaperçu aux yeux de tous, sauf lui. Attrapant la main de sa tante il l'emmena à l'intérieur.

Une fois dans le pub, il grimaça en remarquant à quel point l'endroit avait l'air vieux et sale, sombre et misérable. Sa tante elle-même pinça encore plus les lèvres, clairement dégouttée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle ne lui avait pas lâché la main et la serrait même un peu lorsqu'elle l'emmena vers le bar.

Droite et fière dans son manteau bleu sombre, elle s'avança en tirant derrière elle Harry, vers le barman, un homme chauve dont le crâne n'était pas sans rappeler une boule de billard luisante.

-_ Bonjour monsieur, auriez-vous la gentillesse de nous ouvrir le passage pour le chemin de traverse je vous prie ?_ fit la tante Pétunia d'une voix qui se voulait agréable mais qui aux oreilles de Harry sonnait comme : " vite que l'on quitte ce taudis".

\- _Oh... Euh bien sûr madame !_ balbutia l'homme, surpris qu'on s'adresse à lui de cette façon en les fixant tout deux.

Harry remercia alors la prévoyance de sa tante qui lui avait appliqué du fond de teint liquide sur la cicatrice qui ornait son front, ainsi les émeutes seraient déjouées facilement.

Sûre d'elle, Pétunia les firent suivre le barman jusque dans la cour arrière. Celle-ci était pleine de sacs poubelle et il se dégageait de certains une odeur putride. L'homme tapota certaines briques et la tante comme le neveu firent attention à bien retenir lesquelles pour la prochaine fois.

"'_La brique se mit alors à trembloter et un petit trou apparut en son milieu, Le trou s'élargit de plus en plus et se transforma bientôt en une arcade suffisamment grande pour permettre à Hagrid de passer. Au-delà, une rue pavée serpentait devant eux à perte de vue. _

_Ils franchirent l'arcade qui disparut aussitôt sur leur passage pour ne laisser derrière eux que le mur de pierre. _

_Le soleil brillait sur un étalage de chaudrons, devant un magasin. Une pancarte annonçait : « Chaudrons—toutes tailles—cuivre, étain, argent—touillage automatique modèles pliables. » "_

\- _Rien n'a changé, c'est fou..._souffla Pétunia après avoir remercié le barman. _Bien, nous allons commencer par Gringotts, la banque des sorciers ! Tes parents avaient un compte et comme cela nous pourrons discuter de ta situation avec les Gobelins._

Sa tante n'ayant toujours pas libéré sa main, il se contenta de la suivre, observant tout ce qui l'entourait avec un émerveillement moins bien feint que celui de sa tante.

On vendait de tout dans les boutiques, des balais, des robes de sorciers, des télescopes, des foies de chauve-souris et des yeux d'anguille conservés dans des barils, des piles de grimoires, des plumes d'oie, des parchemins, des potions, des globes lunaires.

\- _Ah, voilà Gringotts,_ dit enfin Tante Pétunia.

Ils se trouvaient devant un grand bâtiment d'une blancheur de neige, qui dominait les boutiques alentours. Debout à côté du portail en bronze étincelant, vêtu d'un uniforme écarlate, se tenait une créature que Harry pensait être un gobelin.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le gobelin s'inclina sur leur passage. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une autre porte, en argent cette fois, sur laquelle étaient gravés ces mots :

_**Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir **_

_**Mais à l'appât du gain, Renonce à obéir,**_

_**Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,**_

_**De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.**_

_**Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,**_

_**D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,**_

_**Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,**_

_**Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. **_

Deux autres gobelins s'inclinèrent devant eux et ils entrèrent dans un vaste hall tout en marbre. Derrière un long comptoir, une centaine de gobelins étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets, écrivant dans des registres, pesant des pièces de monnaie sur des balances en cuivre, examinant des pierres précieuses à la loupe.

Il y avait tant de portes aménagées dans le hall qu'il était inutile d'essayer de les compter. Certaines d'entre elles s'ouvraient de temps en temps pour laisser passer des clients escortés par d'autres gobelins. Avisant les guichets elle se dirigea vers le seul de libre. Celui-ci était petit, assis sur un haut tabouret et semblait occupé à relire un registre qui devait être bien lourd selon Harry.

-_ Que puis-je pour vous ?_ s'exclama soudain le gobelin en relevant la tête.

\- _Je suis Pétunia Evans-Dursley, la tante et tutrice légale de Harry Potter, nous souhaiterions rencontrer le gobelin en charge des comptes de la famille Potter s'il vous plait !_

Le gobelin eut soudain les yeux plus brillants et, avec un sourire mielleux, leur fit signe de le suivre dans l'enchaînement de couloirs plus ornementés les uns que les autres.

Le gobelin se stoppa alors devant une porte richement décorée et toqua trois coups :

\- _Maitre Gnarlak va vous recevoir Madame, Monsieur ! Bien bonne journée à vous !_ dit-il avant de fuir vers la sortie.

L'intérieur du bureau était bien moins décoré et plus strict. Une immense cheminée était allumée dans un coin tandis qu'un bureau et des étagères en bois vernies était dans l'autre. Le gobelin assis au bureau semblait plus vieux mais aussi bien plus sournois que celui du guichet.

-_ Bienvenue, je suis Gnarlak, Gobelin en charge des comptes de la famille Potter, que puis-je pour vous ?_

_\- Monsieur Gnarlak, je me présente : Pétunia Evans-Dursley, sœur ainée de feu Lily Potter, nous venons avec mon neveu prendre connaissance de ses avoirs et possessions !_

_\- Pourtant...un récapitulatif très précis vous est envoyé chaque mois, me dites-vous que vous ne les avez jamais reçus ? Mr Dumbledore nous avait pourtant affirmé avec un document signé par monsieur Potter à l'appui, que vous déléguiez toutes les affaires administratives._

\- _Excusez-moi, mais êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous avez confié et laisser libre arbitre sur l'héritage de mon neveu à un homme que nous ne connaissons pas, juste sous prétexte qu'il avait un papier signé, sans vérifier auprès de mon neveu ou de moi-même si c'était exacte ? Dans le monde moldu nous appelons cela de la spoliation d'Héritage et vous en seriez tenu pour complice ! J'ai cru comprendre que la prison sorcière de Grande-Bretagne était très chaleureuse, qu'en pensez-vous ?_ souffla la tante Pétunia d'une voix doucereuse.

Sous les yeux éberlués de Harry se tenait le combat le plus éblouissant qu'il ait vu : Pétunia, une simple moldue tenant tête à une créature guerrière, et qui semblait avoir le dessus qui plus est !

-_ N'ayez crainte pour nous madame Dursley ! Cela fait longtemps que Gringotts se penche sur le sujet Dumbledore et nous avons monté un dossier comprenant tous les actes qu'il a effectué sur les comptes de Monsieur Potter, votre neveu, mais également les comptes-rendus dit "normaux" fait sur tous les biens._

Le gobelin tendit alors un épais dossier au sorcier et à sa tante, expliquant quelques détails :

-_ Vous avez donc ici : la listes des biens tant matériels, immobiliers et financiers des familles Potter et Black dont Monsieur Potter est Héritier. La famille Potter ne compte plus aucun membre à part votre neveu donc les tâches administratives sont plutôt simples, du côté de la famille Black par contre... Nombre de membres de la famille sont encore en vie et ont leurs propres coffres chez nous. Pourtant si Monsieur Potter venait à accepter son titre d'héritier, puis de Lord, il aurait accès à absolument tous les biens de la famille._

_Qu'en est-il des biens immobiliers ? Mon neveu cherche à s'installer dans une maison de sa famille et je souhaiterais pouvoir lui rendre régulièrement visite !_ fit la femme sous la surprise de Harry.

Le gobelin ouvrit alors le dossier sur une double page comprenant des maisons et autres installations plus ou moins en bon état, toutes répertoriées et dotées d'une légende.

\- _Il y a trois maisons correspondant à vos demandes : Une maison aux alentours de Brighton, une à Godric's Hollow qui, malheureusement, est en ruine et la maison de ville de la famille Black qui se trouve au Square Grimauld, à Londres même. Celle-ci est pourvue d'un elfe de maison et bien qu'elle n'ait pas été habitée depuis 1985, date de mort de feu Lady Walburga Black, elle est tout à fait habitable. Quelques travaux de décorations, de nettoyage et la maison devrait retrouver toute sa splendeur._

Pétunia lui jeta un regard interrogateur et hocha la tête, cela sembla la décider. La suite de la conversation se basa essentiellement sur des aspects financiers qui n'intéressaient que peu Harry et, faisant tout à fait confiance en sa tante, il se mit à feuilleter le dossier quand un élément attira son attention.

-_ C'est quoi ce bordel,_ souffla-t-il, choqué.

_\- Harry ?_

_\- Un pu*** de contrat de Mariage ! Ce vieux fou m'a engagé dans un contrat de mariage alors que je n'avais que 4 ans !_ s'exclama-t-il écœuré.

Sa tante attrapa rapidement le dossier et se concentra sur la page en question, ses lèvres se scellant en une mince ligne indignée.

-_ Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Notre service juridique a étudié les contrats, et celui-ci n'est pas valable, du fait qu'il n'ait été signé par aucun Potter._

_\- Comment ça, celui-ci ?_ s'indigna Harry

\- _Tient regarde..._lui souffla sa tante.

Sur la feuille en question, le résumé d'une dizaine de contrats de fiançailles était inscrit, tous venant de parents proposant leurs filles en mariage au Survivant. Gnarlak leur assura qu'ils n'étaient pas valables tant qu'ils n'étaient pas signés de sa main. Ces affaires, mises en place et l'émancipation de Harry faite, ils repartirent pour véritablement faire ses courses de rentrée.


	3. Chapter 3 Mon premier ami magique

Harry fut bien content lorsqu'ils ressortirent enfin de la chaleur étouffante de la banque Gringotts. Le soleil était alors haut dans le ciel, à son apogée, signe qu'il s'était passé un temps considérable entre leur arrivée et l'instant présent.

\- _Souhaites-tu manger maintenant ou prendre à emporter et continuer les courses, Harry ?_

_\- À emporter si cela ne te dérange pas tante Pétunia !_

_\- Bien !_

Aussitôt dit aussi tôt fait, la femme se rapprocha du premier stand de nourriture qu'elle vit et en revint avec des sandwichs et des boissons. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver étrange à quel point le comportement de sa tante était différent de celui de ces dernières années ou même de celui de l'histoire originale. Quelque chose semblait s'être réveillé en elle, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre par contre, qui sait si elle pouvait encore changer d'avis.

-_ Dans les affaires de ta mère il y a tout le nécessaire à potion et même plus… tu pourras te servir de ses capes noires puisqu'elles sont standard, les gants en peau de dragon également, certains manuels scolaires n'ont pas changé donc cela réduit grandement les choses à acheter,_ fit-elle plus tard en regardant la liste qu'elle avait commencé à raturer de son écriture élégante.

Les courses se déroulèrent alors sous l'organisation strict de la tante Pétunia. La première étape fut la boutique de prêt-à-porter de Madame Guipure.

La boutique était plutôt classe mais chaleureuse, se dit-Harry en voyant les couleurs douces de la décoration se mélanger aux nombreux tissus et fils divers.

Une petite fille était déjà installée sur un des petits podiums se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds comme le miel, ondulant jusque dans le creux de son dos et d'étrange yeux aux reflets dorés. Elle se tenait debout, les bras écartés, gigotant sous les mains d'une des couturières qui semblait bien embêtée face à cette petite cliente, tandis que la petite blonde ne cessait de babiller joyeusement avec un vieux couple qui se tenait un peu plus loin.

\- _Lisa, cesse donc de gigoter ma chérie, cette pauvre demoiselle peine à faire son travail correctement à cause de toi,_ la sermonna gentiment la veille femme qui l'écoutait parler.

Bientôt, une autre couturière accueillit Harry et sa tante, priant le jeune homme de s'installer sur le podium qui se trouvait près de celui de la dénommée Lisa. Remarquant sa présence, celle-ci se mit à sourire encore plus qu'avant, ce qui du point de vue de Harry ne devrait pas être physiquement possible.

\- _Salut ! Moi c'est Lisa ! Tu entres à Poudlard en première année toi aussi ? J'ai trop hâte, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, je ne savais même pas que la magie existait, bien sûr il arrivait quelques petites choses étranges parfois, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il existait une école de magie comme dans les dessins animés, je suis de sang-mêlé mais comme je n'ai pas connu mes parents voilà ! Du coup c'est le professeur Flitwick qui nous accompagne, mais là il n'est pas là, il est parti chercher les ingrédients pour potion et…_ s'exclama-t-elle sans discontinuer avant d'être interrompue par sa grand-mère.

\- _Voyons Lisa, n'oublie pas de respirer, ce pauvre garçon a l'air perdu,_ rigola la vieille dame.

\- _Oui, pardon mamie, s'excusa platement la petite fille, alors tu t'appelles comment ?_

_\- Harry Potter et oui je vais entrer en première année,_ dit-il en souriant gentiment.

La petite fille écarquilla les yeux face à lui et il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir inventé une fausse identité, même si cela aurait été très impoli.

\- _Oh, j'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'était passé… je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à tes parents et je me doute que même si tu ne dois pas forcément te souvenirs d'eux, ils doivent beaucoup te manquer…_ souffla Lisa avec une petite moue triste sur le visage.

Harry fut surpris un instant. Elle n'avait pas demandé à voir sa cicatrice, n'avait même pas cherché à la voir et ne le prenait pas pour un héros. Dans toute l'histoire canon, personne n'avait fait mine de comprendre que, au-delà du fait d'avoir vaincu Voldemort, c'était aussi le jour où Harry était devenu orphelin. Ce fût pour cette raison que Harry décida de devenir ami avec cette petite inconnue.

-_ Ça te dirait de devenir mon amie ?_ dit-il pour changer de sujet.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque celui de la jeune fille lui revint aussi vite qu'il avait disparu.

-_ Tu seras mon premier ami magique alors !_ s'exclama la petite-fille joyeuse.

La couturière jeta un sourire de remerciement à Harry car, en détournant l'attention de Lisa, elle avait cessé de gigoter pour voir tout ce que faisait la femme avec ses aiguilles. Elle avait à présent terminé son travail et semblait soulagée. La couturière s'occupant de Harry finit également son travail, laissant les enfants rejoindre leurs parents respectifs qui s'étaient engagés dans une conversation qui semblait bien passionnante.

-_ Les enfants, nous avons décidé de poursuivre les courses ensembles comme il nous reste les mêmes boutiques à faire,_ s'exclama joyeusement la grand-mère de Lisa.

Le visage éclairé par un grand sourire, Harry comprenait d'où venait l'exubérance de Lisa. Souriante, elle ressemblait étrangement à sa grand-mère à cet instant.

-_ Le professeur Flitwick nous a dit de nous attendre devant une librairie appelée… hum… Fleury&Bott je crois, c'est cela chérie ?_ demanda Monsieur Turpin à sa femme. Hochant la tête , celle-ci prit la main de sa petite-fille dans la sienne tandis que son mari prenait les sachets des deux enfants, insistant devant la confusion de Pétunia, disant que c'était bien peu contre la bonne compagnie que leur offraient la tante et son neveu.

S'avouant vaincue, tante Pétunia décida, contre la gêne du vieil homme, d'offrir à tous une glace lorsque les courses seraient finies et de raccompagner la famille Turpin chez eux pour leur éviter le trajet en tram. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Lisa se tenaient un peu en avant du petit groupe, Lisa parlait et Harry l'écoutait, amusé, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la librairie tant attendue. Les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent devant la vitrine, admirant tous les livres qui se trouvaient si près d'eux avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Harry, déjà dans son ancienne vie, portait un amour indéfectible pour les livres et cela n'avait pas changé dans ce monde. Lisa quant à elle semblait ne se calmer qu'à la proximité d'une source de connaissance assez grande pour attirer son attention, elle avait été classée comme surdouée et hyperactive lorsqu'elle était petite, se réfugiant dans les livres et le sport pour combler sa curiosité dévorante.

\- _Je vois que vous êtes en bonne compagnie, Miss Turpin !_ s'exclama une petite voix aigüe, réveillant les enfants de leur transe.

Lisa se retourna et, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, s'écria :

-_ Professeur Flitwick vous êtes là ! Je vous présente mon ami, Harry ! Harry je te présente le Professeur Flitwick, il s'agit du directeur de la maison Serdaigle et du professeur de sortilèges et enchantements !_

_\- Bonjour Professeur, je suis Harry Potter !_

_\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter, c'est toujours un plaisir de faire la connaissance d'un futur élève !_

Le professeur Flitwick, comme il se l'imaginait, était un tout petit homme au teint et aux yeux sombres typiquement gobelin et aux cheveux et à la barbe blanche. Il respirait l'intelligence et la bonhommie.

-_ Peut-être que vos parents aimeraient se reposer en terrasse en nous attendant ? Inutile d'encombrer les petites boutiques, nous pourrons les rejoindre chez Florian Fortarôme qui se trouve un peu plus loin, ainsi vous pourrez raconter vos courses autour d'une bonne glace !_

La tante Pétunia pinça les lèvres à l'idée de laisser Harry avec un inconnu mais voyant que les Turpin lui faisaient confiance, elle donna l'argent pris à Gringotts à son neveu, tout en lui enjoignant de rester raisonnable, avant de rejoindre le couple vers le glacier.

\- _Bien jeunes gens ! Si j'en crois vos mines réjouies, vous êtes prêts à découvrir ce temple de la connaissance : à l'attaque !_ s'exclama le petit professeur en ouvrant la porte de la librairie.

Harry faillit tomber lorsque Lisa l'entraîna à l'intérieur en l'attrapent par la main.

De nombreux étalages se succédaient sous leurs yeux, certains avec des affichettes stipulant le niveau et d'autres encore servaient exclusivement aux manuels scolaires. Ils avaient de la chance, peu de monde venaient aussi tôt l'après-midi et ils avaient la librairie rien que pour eux.

Les manuels de première année sont ici, trouvez-vous un exemplaire de chaque qui ne soit pas d'occasion, puis je vous recommanderais des livres complémentaires permettant une introduction au monde magique et une meilleure compréhension de chaque matière. C'est ce que je fais pour chaque membre de ma maison et peut-être serez-vous des Serdaigle aussi ! leur expliqua le professeur.

C'est ainsi que la chasse aux trésors commença : après les manuels scolaires empilés dans un coin du comptoir, le professeur leur conseilla différents livres tel que sur les coutumes sorcières, l'histoire et les légendes, un manuel présentant chaque ingrédient de potion et ses utilisations en un tableau de classification, très utile tant en potion qu'en Botanique, le dictionnaire des sortilèges et enchantements et bien d'autres. Le choix fut difficile mais avec l'aide du petit professeur, ce fut un vrai plaisir tant il avait d'anecdotes à leur transmettre.

Bientôt, il fut pourtant temps de sortir de la librairie et seule l'idée de bientôt pouvoir explorer la bibliothèque de Poudlard permit à Harry de faire sortir Lisa de la librairie.

Les livres réduits et mit en poches grâce à l'intervention du professeur, le petit groupe se dirigea vers la dernière étape de la journée : la boutique de baguettes magiques ! Harry ne se faisait aucun doute quant au fait que la baguette qui le choisirais serait la jumelle de celle de Voldemort, mais il avait tellement hâte de l'avoir que cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, par contre il était curieux de savoir quel genre de baguette choisirait Lisa.

L'établissement était reconnaissable à sa façade, haute et délabrée, et à sa devanture sur laquelle était gravée en lettres d'or l'inscription suivante : « Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. ».

Sans perdre de temps, ils entrèrent dans la boutique après le demi-gobelin :

L'intérieur, sombre et austère, paraissait légèrement négligé. Il s'agissait d'un espace étroit, tout en profondeur. De hautes étagères, où s'empilent des milliers de boîtes, se dressaient le long des murs et atteignaient pratiquement le plafond de la pièce. Une unique chaise en bois était à la disposition des clients.

S'approchant du comptoir, Lisa et Harry observèrent les lieux tandis que le professeur investissait la seule chaise.

Tout d'un coup, une échelle à roulettes glissa de l'arrière-boutique jusque derrière le comptoir, tout contre une des étagères visibles. Dessus se tenait un homme sans âge aux cheveux gris et aux yeux pâles.

\- _Monsieur Potter, cela fait longtemps que j'espérais vous voir dans ma boutique … je me souviens encore de vos parents venant me voir pour leurs premières baguettes…s'extasia le vendeur, et Miss…_ fit-il en posant les yeux sur Lisa.

-_ Turpin ! Lisa Turpin, Monsieur !_

_Née de moldus ?_ demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

\- _Non, Sang-mêlé ! mon père était moldu mais ma mère était une Sang-Pur Française._

_\- Bien… nous allons donc devoir trouver sans indices, que c'est excitant n'est-ce-pas ? Honneur aux dames si cela ne vous dérange pas Monsieur Potter ? Filius ?_

Hochant la tête en signe de déni, Harry recula en voyant son amie trépigner d'impatience.

Sortant de sa poche un étrange objet, Mr Ollivander sourit en le lâchant. Celui-ci se mit à tourner autour de la jeune fille, prenant des mesures toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres, notamment l'espace entre les deux narines de la fillette, ce qui la fit glousser.

-_ Bien… de quelle main écrivez-vous, Miss ?_

_\- Je suis ambidextre ! sourit-elle_

_\- Une saison préférée ?_

_\- L'hiver !_

_\- Humm… et une couleur ?_

_\- Le bleu cobalt !_

_\- Très précis, dites-moi, s'amusa le vendeur avant d'aller fouiller dans les étagères._

Il en ressortit avec une dizaine de baguettes toutes très différentes, retournant aussi vite fouiller quand il arrivait à la jeune fille de faire exploser un objet. Le professeur s'amusait à tout réparer sous les yeux ébahis de Harry, qui appréciait énormément voir de la magie à l'œuvre comme s'il était encore persuadé qu'il allait finir par se réveiller d'un très beau rêve.

Tout d'un coup, ce fut la bonne. De douces volutes bleues et vertes sortirent de la baguette que la jeune fille tenait.

\- _31 centimètres, Sycomore et crin de Sombral ! Une association étrange… Le bois de Sycomore correspond aux sorciers avides de découvertes et d'expériences, curieux, dynamique et aventureux. Et le crin de Sombral est fait pour ceux ayant vaincus la mort… cela fera 7 galions !_


	4. Chapter 4 Crêpe et Poussière

La petite voiture des Dursley n'avait jamais paru aussi étroite et joyeuse aux yeux de Harry. Après avoir laissé le professeur Flitwick, les deux familles étaient retournées dans le monde moldu et ils étaient tous deux montés dans la voiture de la Tante Pétunia, enfin, celle de son mari puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis une dizaine d'années.

C'est ainsi que Mme Turpin se retrouva devant, aux côtés de Pétunia, guettant les frasques de sa petite fille qui se trouvait au milieu de la banquette arrière, entre son grand-père et Harry.

La famille vivait dans le quartier de Finsbury Park et c'est tout naturellement que Pétunia leur avait proposé de les ramener chez eux plutôt que de prendre le tram, encombré à cette heure-ci.

Le quartier était en effervescence, entourant le parc et son lac, de nombreux pub, restaurant internationaux et son théâtre aux couleurs variées donnaient une ambiance joyeuse aux environs. Les rues adjacentes étaient composées de maisons victoriennes toutes plus typiques les unes que les autres. C'est dans une de ces petites rues bordant le parc que vivaient les Turpin.

-_ Nous vous remercions infiniment pour cette agréable journée,_ fit Madame Turpin lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la voiture.

\- _Ce n'était rien voyons ! Passez une bonne soirée, et si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide ou quoi que ce soit, vous avez notre numéro de téléphone ! Bonne soirée._

Harry, qui était sorti pour aider les Turpin à récupérer leurs affaires dans le coffre de la voiture, remonta, à côté de sa tante cette fois.

\- _Bien, le Square Grimmauld n'est pas loin si j'en crois la carte que nous a fait Gnarlak. Y a-t-il quelque chose de spécifique à faire pour entrer dans la maison ?_

_Selon les gobelins, ils ont renforcé les protections de la maison pendant que l'on faisait les courses, donc il me suffira de poser une goutte de mon sang sur la poignée de la porte pour qu'elle me reconnaisse comme son maître. Puis il faudra parler à l'Elfe de maison._

Hochant la tête, sa tante poursuivit sa route et quand enfin ils s'arrêtèrent sur la place de parking qui se trouvait devant la maison, ils s'arrêtèrent pour voir l'ampleur du travail qui les attendait :

La maison paraissait vieille et mal entretenue. Les murs étaient décrépis, les fenêtres crasseuses et les marches du perron usées. La porte d'entrée était noire et éraflée par endroits avec une poignée d'argent en forme de serpent. Il n'y avait ni serrure, ni boîte aux lettres.

-_ Je reviendrais dans la semaine pour t'aider à nettoyer, tu en aura bien besoin…_fit la tante Pétunia en pinçant les lèvres, _fais comme à la maison en attendant, ouvre les fenêtres et nettoie comme tu peux._

\- _Bien, tante Pétunia !_

Harry sortit alors de la voiture et sortant toutes ses affaires de la voiture, il fit ses au revoir à sa tante qu'il ne pensait pas revoir de sitôt.

Inspirant un grand coup, il gravit les marches abîmées menant à l'entrée, se coupa légèrement le doigt et fit couler une goutte de son sang sur la poignée en argent. Celle-ci se mit alors à luire, la lumière se propagea à la porte puis à la façade et enfin aux marches et aux pavés.

Jetant un regard derrière lui pour vérifier que personne ne voyait le phénomène étrange, il ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à trois. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. L'extérieur de la maison était à présent comme neuf. La façade ayant retrouvé sa blancheur, identique à celle des autres. La porte n'était plus éraflée et les marches complètes.

La porte s'ouvrir alors tout seule devant lui, le laissant passer avant de se refermer lentement sur son passage. Dans le canon, la maison avait été inhabitable, lugubre, ici ne restait que l'odeur de renfermé, la poussière et la déco plus tout à fait au goût du jour.

C'est alors qu'il comprit. Dans l'histoire originale, Sirius ferait le rituel mais, n'ayant aucune considération, voire respect, pour la maison et sa magie propre, due aux siècles de sorciers l'ayant habitée, et bien la maison n'aurait fait aucun effort pour satisfaire son maître, alors que là, Harry ne souhaitait en aucun cas dénigrer le passé de la maison ou de la famille qu'elle avait servie. Il ressentait jusque dans sa magie le ronronnement de celle de la maison, répondant à son envie de lui rendre sa splendeur et l'y aidant.

Le ménage serait bien plus simple sans la maison et son elfe pour l'en empêcher.

Le hall était éclairé par des lampes à gaz à l'ancienne et par un lustre de la forme de serpents couverts de toiles d'araignées. Les murs au papier à moitié décollé portaient des portraits d'anciens résidents de la maison qui semblèrent se réveiller à l'instant de son passages. Les têtes coupées des Elfes, symbole de leur maltraitance, avaient disparues. Des rideaux mangés aux mites cachaient le portrait grandeur nature de ce qui devait être Walburga Black, probablement collé au mur grâce à un maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle. Et enfin un porte-parapluie en jambe de troll meublait l'endroit.

Posant sa valise pleine mais allégée grâce au professeur Flitwick, Harry se redressa, baguette en main.

-_ Kreattur ?_

Il attendit quelques minutes, seul le fracas de casseroles venant sans doute de la cuisine lui assurait que l'elfe de maison était présent et l'avait bel et bien entendu. Bientôt, un Plop sonore résonna dans le hall.

-_ Qui ose souiller la demeure de la Noble et Ancienne Famille Black ?_ commença l'elfe de sa voix rauque de ne pas avoir parlé depuis fort longtemps.

-_ Kreattur, comment vas-tu_ _?_

L'elfe apparut alors complètement dans la lumière. Il semblait comme pétrifié, grisonnant, la peau tombante, les yeux vitreux et habillé d'une sorte de taie d'oreiller miteuse, figé par la stupeur tout autant que par la curiosité.

\- _Le sorcier demande comment va Kreattur ?_ demanda-t-il surpris.

_\- Eh bien oui ! De ce que je sais, tu es seul ici depuis des années, c'est normal de se demander si tu es en bonne santé ! Es-tu malade ? As-tu faim ?_

L'elfe se mit alors à trembler par spasme, les yeux écarquillés

\- _Kreattur est un bon elfe… un bon elfe… il ne veut pas être renvoyé, qui… qui êtes-vous sorcier ?_ couina-t-il

Harry s'agenouilla alors devant l'elfe, levant les mains pour le rassurer :

\- _Il ne te sera fait aucun mal Kreattur ! Je te le promets ! Je suis Harry Potter, ton nouveau maître, la maison m'a accepté, elle te le dira si tu l'écoute. Tu ne seras pas renvoyé non plus si tu me promets de ne jamais me trahir. En échange, tu pourras puiser dans ma magie et je te promets un toit, à manger et des soins si besoin._

Faisant sortir un peu de sa magie au travers de ses mains, Harry sentit la magie de la maison répondre de concert, l'elfe de maison se mit à nouveau à trembler en sentant la magie de la maison se réveiller et l'envelopper. Il soupira fortement et quand il rouvrit les yeux, s'inclina en pleurant fortement.

\- _Kreattur est un bon elfe de maison, gardez Kreattur avec vous s'il vous plaît, Maître Potter !_

_\- Relève-toi, Kreattur, nous avons du boulot pour rendre la maison aussi belle qu'elle le devrait. Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, monter mes affaires dans la chambre du maître ?_

_\- Oui ! Kreattur peut le faire !_ s'exclama joyeusement l'elfe malgré ses larmes.

Soupirant, Harry se dirigea vers la première pièce du rez-de-chaussée. Il s'agissait d'une grande salle qui devait servir pour les réceptions de salle à manger officielle, elle se tenait juste au-dessus de la cuisine si ses souvenir du canon étaient justes. Un grand vaisselier se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Sans hésiter, il se dirigea vers les lourds rideaux et les tira d'un coup sec puis força un peu pour ouvrir en grand les fenêtres, laissant entrer l'air frais et sortir la poussière.

N'ayant aucune raison de s'attarder dans cette pièce, il frôla du bout des doigts l'immense table en bois avant de sortir.

Le salon du rez-de-chaussée puis le bureau furent du même acabit que la première pièce, il monta alors au premier étage. Celui-ci comportait le salon avec la tapisserie de la famille Black, un piano à queue et d'autres meubles dont des étagères remplies de bibelots sur lesquels il ne s'attarda pas. À côté une chambre, une salle de bain au sol en marbre noir et à la baignoire à pied de serpent en argent puis pièce la plus intéressante : la bibliothèque.

Celle-ci n'apparaissait pas dans l'œuvre originale mais il était logique qu'une aussi vieille famille sorcière en ait une. Une fois les rideaux tirés puis les fenêtres ouvertes, il s'attarda sur les lourdes étagères en chêne remplies de livres sur lesquelles Harry ne tarderait pas à se jeter. Il lui faudrait demander à Kreattur quels livres étaient trop dangereux pour être lus pour l'instant, se dit-il en sortant de la pièce, après avoir observé la cheminée et les lourds et confortables fauteuils en cuir qui deviendraient bientôt l'endroit préféré de Harry dans la maison.

Il n'avait croisé aucun parasite ou épouvantard, signe que la maison l'aidait déjà énormément dans son travail et heureusement car les descriptions de la maison faites dans les livres, de certaines de ces bestioles, laissaient des frissons d'effroi à Harry. Les étages suivants n'étaient qu'une succession de chambres avec salles de bains privées. Le grenier était rempli de meubles et cartons remplis de choses diverses qu'Harry se promit de trier. Ne lui restait plus que le sous-sol à visiter mais, épuisé par cette longue journée, il se dirigea vers la chambre du maître. Elle se trouvait au dernier étage comme les anciennes chambres de Sirius et Regulus.

Entrant à l'intérieur il fut surpris de voir qu'elle avait été complètement nettoyée, les draps étaient frais et un feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Kreattur avait fait du zèle, se dit-il en souriant.

Se déshabillant, il se glissa sous les couvertures en murmurant un remerciement pour l'elfe de maison.

* * *

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla de bien meilleure humeur que d'habitude. La pièce où il se trouvait été baignée dans une douce chaleur et les draps dans lesquels il était emmêlé sentaient bon la lavande. Cela lui rappelait les réveils, étant enfants, dans son ancienne vie lorsque sa mère faisait de grosses lessives. Elle adorait l'odeur de la lavande et cette odeur imprégnait alors toute la maison. Il ne savait pas si c'était une coïncidence ou si de par leur nouveau lien, l'elfe avait deviné d'une manière ou d'une autre ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à son nouveau maître.

Se redressant dans le lit et basculant sur le côté, il avisa la paire de pantoufle qui semblait être parfaitement à sa taille. Kreattur ne laissait vraiment rien de côté, c'en était presque troublant lorsque l'on se souvenait dans quel état il avait laissé la maison. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs était totalement silencieuse. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il regrettait.

Dans son ancienne vie, la maison aurait déjà été bruyante de cris, de rire, de pas bruyants et d'une douce musique qui partirait de la cuisine jusque dans le reste de la maison. Normal puisqu'ils avaient été 6 enfants à l'époque. Cette maison manquait de vie, d'enfants pour la remplir et Harry se promit d'y remédier très vite.

Se levant rapidement, Harry passa par la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et s'habilla simplement d'un pantalon gris et d'un t-shirt vert, les pantoufles encore au pied et la baguette dans sa poche arrière, il s'attacha rapidement les cheveux qui lui arrivaient puis quelques années aux épaules, puis sortit de sa chambre. Le tapis dans le couloir semblait comme neuf sous les pas de Harry.

Il prit le temps d'observer chacun des portraits ornant les murs. Tous représentant des membres plus ou moins anciens de la famille Black, certains ne bougeaient plus, sûrement s'étaient-ils éteints à force d'être dans le noir, d'autres encore l'observaient curieusement.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, ses pas le menèrent quatre étages plus bas, dans les sous-sols, plus particulièrement la cuisine, d'où ressortait une odeur de crêpes et de chocolat.

Surpris, Harry entra dans la pièce et s'assit à la table en regardant Kreattur s'activer autour du plan de travail.


	5. Chapter 5 Une Moldue dans le train

Ce matin-là, Harry se trouvait déjà dans la cuisine, assis à sa place, gigotant dans tous les sens tellement il était pressé.

Ce matin-là, il n'arriva pas à manger tout le petit-déjeuner, quand bien même celui-ci était délicieux, que Kreattur lui avait préparé mais n'oublia pas de le remercier comme chaque jour.

-_ Kreattur a glissé un repas et des pâtisseries dans le sac de voyage du petit maître, Kreattur a aussi fini la valise de son petit maître,_ fit l'elfe en débarrassant la table.

-_ Merci Kreattur, tu es vraiment aux petits soins avec moi mais j'aurais pu le faire tu saist ? Je ne veux pas que tu ruines ta santé au travail,_ souffla doucement Harry.

Harry et Kreattur avaient déjà eu cette conversation et c'est sans doute pour cela que l'elfe de maison ne répondit pas et Harry savait que celui-ci n'arrêterait jamais de chouchouter son sorcier, trop heureux d'avoir à nouveau un maître à servir, surtout un si gentil avec lui.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois que Harry était là et, bien que la décoration n'ait pas beaucoup changé, la maison était propre et bien moins lugubre. Il en avait aussi profité pour demander le médaillon de Salazar à Kreattur quand, étonné, il était tombé sur du venin de basilic dans les sous-sols de la maison. L'Horcruxe détruit, Kreattur s'était à nouveau répandu en remerciements et en larmes face au petit maître qui l'avait aidé à honorer la mémoire de son maître Regulus.

Depuis, l'elfe était constamment aux petits soins et surprotecteur envers lui, il avait même suivis Harry lorsque celui-ci s'était rendu sur le chemin de traverse.

-_ Le petit maître est-il sûr de ne pas vouloir aller à la gare par cheminette ? Kreattur pourrait emmener son petit maître ?_

_\- Oui, merci Kreattur, je dois rejoindre Lisa et sa famille du coté moldu de la gare._

L'elfe sembla réfléchir quelques minutes, cherchant sans doute une manière de se rendre utile. Il était inquiet de ne plus être utile quand son petit maître serait à Poudlard.

-_ Kreattur pourrait emmener Miss, l'amie de son petit maître et sa famille aussi !_

_\- C'est gentil mais ce serait beaucoup d'efforts pour toi, tu peux peut-être rétrécir et alléger mes bagages par contre ? Il faudra que tu veilles sur la maison en mon absence mais je t'appellerais de temps en temps !_ fit Harry pour rassurer le vieil elfe.

L'elfe de mit à sautiller, heureux de se rendre utile, et alla faire son travail, sortant de la cuisine sous le regard amusé de Harry.

Après avoir fini de manger ce qu'il pouvait, il se leva à son tour, vérifiant que sa baguette était encore dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Sa malle et son sac de voyage se trouvaient déjà dans le hall quand il remonta les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée.

Attrapant son sac de voyage, il aperçut Kreattur faire alléger la vieille malle de sa mère à laquelle il avait ajouté des roulettes. Il lui fit signe de ne pas la rétrécir finalement, ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention plus que cela.

Il était déjà assez différent du Harry de l'histoire originelle comme cela. Il avait les cheveux longs et bouclés, qu'il attachait en chignon la plupart du temps, il n'avait plus de lunettes grâce à une potion de vision trouvée par Kreattur, sa cicatrice cachée sous un glamour indétectable et qui ne s'enlèverait que s'il le souhaitait et surtout : il n'avait plus rien du chétif petit garçon maltraité. Déjà car il n'avait pas connu la maltraitance grâce à son marché passé avec la tante Pétunia lorsqu'il était plus petit mais aussi grâce aux bons soins de Kreattur qui avait appris à reconnaître les potions pour mieux servir ses maîtres. Harry était maintenant de taille et de poids normal pour un enfant de onze ans.

Il ressemblait presque à un enfant Black en fait, se dit-il en se voyant dans le miroir du hall, qu'il avait installé au-dessus de la desserte qui prenait la poussière avant qu'il ne la trouve en fouillant le grenier. Il avait fait fondre la colle qui retenait le portrait de Walburga Black avec du dissolvant moldu et avait échangé son portrait contre le miroir. Elle pourrait dormir éternellement, personne ne viendrait la réveiller dans un des coins du grenier.

Kreattur lui ouvrit la porte tandis qu'il tirait sa malle qui ne pesait plus rien derrière lui dans les escaliers devant la maison.

\- _Harry !_

Sursautant, Harry se retourna vers la source du bruit et écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa tante dans une voiture de location.

-_ Tante Pétunia ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ s'écria Harry sous le choc.

-_ Tais-toi et monte au lieu de raconter des bêtises !_

Encore hébété, Harry chargea sa malle dans le coffre et monta à l'avant cotés passager. Sa tante lui jeta un coup d'œil tout en s'engageant sur la route.

-_ Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais rater la rentrée de mon neveu ? Que diraient les gens si je faisais tout d'un coup comme si tu n'existais pas !_ fit-elle amusée.

\- _Et Oncle Vernon et Dudley ?_

_\- Si j'en crois l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent profiter des lits de l'hôtel ! Dudley entre à Smelting en début d'après-midi donc j'ai bien le temps d'attendre le train avec toi ! Et avec un peu de chance, nous croiserons les Turpin ! dit-elle avant d'ajouter : Des gens charmants_ !

Voyant que Harry ne réagissait pas, ou en tout cas ne comptait pas parler, elle continua sur sa lancée.

-_ J'ai suivi les conseils des gobelins ! Nous avons déménagé à Brighton ! Notre maison est plus grande et Vernon a ouvert une nouvelle succursale pas loin. Il y a la plage aussi ! Dumbledore ne nous y trouvera pas ! Je suis retournée à Gringotts et j'ai fait protéger notre maison, c'est bien la seule magie que j'accepterais dans ma vie_, dit-elle en pinçant les lèvres._ Excuse-moi, comment vont les travaux ? La maison a l'air en bien meilleur état…_

Écarquillant les yeux face à cette nouvelle Pétunia qu'il ne connaissait pas, il dut reconnaître que l'éloignement devait leur avoir permis de voir la situation d'un autre point de vue. Maintenant que le rappel constant de la magie et de la mort de sa sœur n'était plus présent dans sa maison, Tante Pétunia semblait plus sereine, plus… maitresse de sa vie. Et elle avait apparemment choisi d'y intégrer Harry, ce qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Il se mit alors à lui raconter les travaux de nettoyage qu'il avait entrepris dans la maison avec l'aide de l'elfe de maison, en omettant le plus de magie possible.

Ce genre de retrouvailles, peu nombreuses, seraient ce qui leur fallait pour s'entendre, se dit-il.

Se garer sur le parking de la gare fut aisé mais circuler le long des quais sans percuter qui que ce soit l'était moins. Surtout avec un chariot pleins : la malle, son sac de voyage et l'espèce de gros paquet que la tante pétunia avait sorti du coffre de la voiture.

La tante Pétunia l'emmena directement vers les quais neuf et dix, elle semblait se souvenir du chemin comme si elle l'avait emprunté la veille donc Harry lui faisait confiance.

\- _Bien, je vais m'accrocher à ton chariot et nous allons courir vers ce mur, puis nous devrons vite nous écarter du chemin pour ne pas gêner le passage, d'accord ?_

Hochant la tête, Harry vérifia que personne ne regardait dans leur direction mais tous semblaient passer à côté d'eux sans les voir. S'accrochant autant qu'il le pouvait, Harry fonça vers le mur, se calquant sur le rythme de sa tante.

_"Il continua de courir sans rencontrer aucun obstacle et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit une locomotive rouge le long du quai où se pressait une foule compacte. Au-dessus de sa tête, une pancarte signalait : « Poudlard Express—11 heures ». En regardant derrière lui, Harry vit une grande arche de fer forgé à la place de la barrière et des tourniquets. Un panneau indiquait : « Voie 9 ¾ »._

_De la fumée s'échappait de la locomotive et se répandait au-dessus de la foule, des chats de toutes les couleurs se glissaient çà et là entre les jambes des passagers et la rumeur des conversations était ponctuée par le bruit des valises traînées sur le quai et des ululements que les hiboux échangeaient d'un air grognon._

_Les premiers wagons étaient déjà pleins d'élèves. Certains, penchés aux fenêtres, bavardaient avec leurs parents pendant que d'autres se battaient pour une place assise. "_

Arrivé encore assez tôt, il restait des wagons vide un peu partout dans le train et il se fixa sur un wagon vers le début du train. Sa tante l'aida à monter sa malle à l'intérieur même si, avec le sort d'allègement de Kreattur, il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'aide. Pétunia monta dans la wagon avec lui, s'assurant qu'il ne mettait pas le paquet dans les filets puis elle ressortit pour se positionner au niveau de la fenêtre dudit wagon.

\- _N'ouvre pas le paquet avant que le train ne soit parti et que la porte ne soit fermée ! Fais-en sortes que l'oncle Vernon n'entende pas parler de toi et surtout… Passe une bonne année Harry !_

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la femme se retournait vers la sortie, le laissant totalement perdu comme souvent. S'installant confortablement sur une des banquettes, il se mit à fouiller dans son sac de voyage qui avait été fait par Kreattur et en ressortit un livre en souriant. Il s'agissait du livre sur l'occlumancie qu'il avait commencé à la maison mais qu'il n'avait pas fini. Il y avait même un marque page pile à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté. Il avait beau avoir l'esprit d'un adulte en lui, il n'avait toujours pas appris l'organisation et sans son elfe de maison si prévoyant, il ne serait jamais arrivé à l'heure à la gare, se dit-il amusé.

Se plongeant dans son livre, il ne vit pas le temps passer et encore moins la foule s'agrandir en dehors du train, même le bruit dans le couloir du train ne le fit pas bouger d'un pouce. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte de son wagon s'ouvrit qu'il releva les yeux, manquant de tomber à la renverse lorsqu'une tornade blonde lui sauta dessus sauvagement.

-_ Harryyyyyyy ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé ! Alors ta maison ? Tu as essayé ta baguette ? Et les livres, tu en penses quoi ? Moi je pense que je vais adorer la métamorphose et… Oh ? Tu lisais quoi ?_ s'exclama d'une traite Lisa avant de s'installer normalement pour lire le résumé du livre qu'il tenait auparavant en main, un doigt glissé à l'intérieur pour ne pas perdre sa progression.

-_ Bonjour Lisa, je vais bien merci et toi ?_ marmonna Harry en tendant son marque page à la jeune fille.

Harry soupira puis en levant la tête remarqua deux inconnues dans l'encadrement de la porte. Deux petites filles, une rousse et l'autre blonde attendaient, gênées.

-_ Bonjour ! Vous pouvez entrer, le monstre est occupé,_ plaisanta Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Harry se leva pour les aider à monter leurs valises dans les filets ou sous les banquettes, avant de se réinstaller à coté de Lisa.

\- _Je m'appelle Harry Potter et vous ?_ fit-il une fois qu'elles furent installées à leur tour.

Les deux petites filles se regardèrent, surprises, ce fût la petite rousse qui répondit en première :

-_ Enchantée, je m'appelle Susan Bones et voici mon amie, Hannah Abbot !_ fit elle en lui tendant une main sûre.

\- _Enchanté également !_ dit-il en serrant sa main et en souriant.

Lisa sembla se réveiller à l'instant et releva la tête du livre.

-_ Oh, vous avez fait connaissance ? Parfait ! Dans quelle maison pensez-vous aller ?_ s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire imprimé sur le visage.

Harry rangea le livre dans son sac de voyage et le repoussa dans un coin.

-_ Moi j'adorerais aller à Serpentard !_ s'exclama Lisa joyeusement.


	6. Chapter 6 Sorciers malpolis

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que le train s'était mis en marche. Les filles avaient préféré se changer directement après le départ du train tandis que Harry partait se changer dans les toilettes les plus proches du compartiment.

Lorsque les filles le laissèrent à nouveau rentrer dans le compartiment, il eut juste le temps de s'asseoir que la porte coulissa et laissa apparaître trois garçons.

L'un d'eux avait le visage pointu et les cheveux blonds, presque blancs, gominés. Les deux autres, que Harry identifia immédiatement comme Crabbe et Goyle, n'étaient que des gardes du corps.

Ce fût le blond, Drago Malefoy qui parla en premier :

-_ Alors, c'est vrai ?_ lança-t-il._ On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ?_

-_ Excuse-moi mais qui es-tu pour nous interrompre de la sorte sans même te présenter ? As-tu été élevé dans un nid d'acromentules pour manquer à ce point aux règles élémentaires de courtoisie ?_ s'exclama sèchement Susan.

Comme Harry l'avait appris plus tôt, la petite fille était très attachée aux marques de politesse et de respect que très tôt, sa tante, avait su lui inculquer et ne supportait pas les personnes qui manquaient à ces savoirs de base de toutes formes de relations saines et cordiales. Sa mâchoire serrée et le regard froid, elle semblait plus dure et sûre d'elle à cet instant qu'auparavant.

Les trois garçons se retrouvèrent alors pris au piège sous les regards conjoints des occupants du compartiment.

-_ Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. Bien, es-tu Harry Potter, oui ou non ?_ fit le petit blond en relevant le nez vers le ciel.

\- _La politesse voudrait que tu nous présentes tes amis puis que tu nous laisse nous présenter à notre tour Malefoy, Drago Malefoy !_ s'exclama Susan, narquoise en imitant l'air important que se donnait le pauvre garçon.

Le futur Serpentard grimaça un instant puis au bout de quelques minutes reprit la parole en tentant de reprendre contenance.

-_ Je vous présente Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle et vous êtes…_ fit-il pompeusement en regardant de haut en bas les filles, ne trouvant visiblement rien à redire sur leurs vêtements de bonne voire d'excellente facture.

Ayant la première répondu aux parole de Malefoy, Susan se redressa sur la banquette :

-_ Je me présente, Susan Bones et je vous présente mes amis : Hannah Abbot, Lisa Turpin et Harry Potter. Avez-vous fini de nous importuner maintenant que vous savez, comme n'importe quelle personne dotée du don, très rare j'en conviens, de savoir lire, que oui, Harry Potter est dans le train cette année puisqu'il n'est ni Cracmol ni Mort ?_ fit-elle ironique, ou bien avez-vous une autre raison de rester ?

Ne trouvant rien à redire, le garçon rougit avant de décamper avec ses amis.

Le tension descendue, tous les enfants se mirent à rire en cœur.

\- _Oh Susan…_fit Hannah, _avais-tu vraiment besoin de l'humilier ainsi ?_

\- _Tu es bien trop conciliante ! Tante Amélia dit toujours que reprendre une fois c'est être sûr que l'erreur ne seras plus commise, et si cela se reproduit trop de fois c'est que l'interlocuteur est un Troll des montagnes ! Il n'y a aucune raison d'oublier la politesse,_ fit la rousse d'un ton docte.

Leur conversation sur les matières de Poudlard continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'on fasse à nouveau coulisser la porte quelques heures plus tard. Cette fois, ce fût une tête rousse qui émergea :

\- _Harry Potter ? J'y crois pas !_ s'exclama l'enfant en fixant Harry. _Oh euh dit…est-ce que je pourrais voir…tu sais la…la cicatrice ?_ fit-il, avide.

\- _Non !_

\- _Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_\- Parce que tu ne t'es pas présenté, que tu n'as même pas dit bonjour et que je ne suis pas une bête de foire ! Alors dehors !_ s'exclama Harry en poussant celui qui était vraisemblablement Ronald Weasley.

Il le poussa dehors et lui referma la porte coulissante au nez et la bloqua avec le loquet, descendant le store par la même occasion. Lorsqu'il se retourna, ce fût pour faire face à la mine hilare de Lisa, l'air ébahi de Hannah et le sourire satisfait de Susan.

\- _Vous voyez que j'avais raison ! Ce monde est remplis de Malpolis à éduquer ! À croire qu'ils ont grandi dans des grottes jusqu'à la réception des lettres de Poudlard !_ s'exclama-t-elle déclenchant une nouvelle salve de rires.

Une voix retentit alors dans le train:

"_Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires."_

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter et il vit les filles se tendre, même si certaines tentaient de ne pas le laisser paraître. Après avoir rangé leurs affaires dans leurs sacs de voyages, ils rejoignirent la foule des élèves qui se pressaient dans le couloir. Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie et descendit sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre. L'air frais de la nuit fit frissonner Harry.

Une lampe se balança alors au-dessus de leur tête et Harry aperçut une sorte de géant qui se mit à leurs parler :

\- _Les première année, par ici. Suivez-moi._

La grosse tête hirsute de Hagrid, le regard rayonnant, dominait la foule des élèves.

\- _Les première année sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !_

Glissant et trébuchant, la file des élèves suivit Hagrid le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Harry pensa qu'ils devaient se trouver au cœur d'une épaisse forêt. Personne ne parlait beaucoup, même Lisa.

-_ Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard,_ dit Hagrid en se retournant vers eux. Après le prochain tournant.

Il y eut alors un grand « Oooooh ! ».

L'étroit chemin avait soudain débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait, de toutes ses fenêtres, dans le ciel étoilé.

-_ Pas plus de quatre par barque,_ lança Hagrid en montrant une flotte de petits canots alignés le long de la rive.

Harry se posta devant une des barques et aida les trois filles à monter dans celle-ci. Il tenta alors de monter à son tour avec l'aide de Lisa mais glissa et lui tomba dessus, faisant tanguer la barque, et faisant rire les filles.

\- _Tout le monde est casé ?_ cria Hagrid qui était lui-même monté dans un bateau._ Alors, EN AVANT !_

D'un même mouvement, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau du lac dont la surface était aussi lisse que du verre. Tout le monde restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la haute silhouette du château, dressé au sommet d'une falaise.

-_ Baissez la tête_, dit Hagrid lorsqu'ils atteignirent la paroi abrupte.

Tout le monde s'exécuta tandis que les barques franchissaient un rideau de lierre qui cachait une large ouverture taillée dans le roc. Les bateaux les emportèrent le long d'un tunnel sombre qui semblait les mener sous le château. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une sorte de crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur le sol rocheux.

\- _Hé, toi, là-bas, c'est à toi ce crapaud ?_ dit Hagrid qui regardait dans les barques pour voir si personne n'avait rien oublié,

\- _Trevor !_ s'écria Neville en tendant les mains.

Guidés par la lampe de Hagrid, ils grimpèrent le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et arrivèrent enfin sur une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait à l'ombre du château. Ils montèrent une volée de marches et se pressèrent devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif.

-_ Tout le monde est là ?_ demanda Hagrid. Toi, là-bas, _tu as toujours ton crapaud ?_

Puis le géant leva son énorme poing et frappa trois fois à la porte du château.

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude se tenait dans l'encadrement. Elle avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il valait mieux éviter de contrarier, pensa aussitôt Harry.

-_ Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année_, annonça Hagrid.

-_ Merci, Hagrid,_ dit la sorcière,_ je m'en occupe._

Le hall d'entrée du château était si grand que la maison du square Grimmauld aurait pu y tenir toute entière et le plafond si haut qu'on n'arrivait pas à l'apercevoir. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs de pierre, comme à Gringotts, et un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages.

Guidés par le professeur McGonagall, ils traversèrent l'immense hall au sol dallé et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année. Harry entendait la rumeur de centaines de voix qui lui parvenaient à travers une porte située sur sa droite. Les autres élèves devaient déjà être là. L'exiguïté des lieux les obligea à se serrer les uns contre les autres et ils restèrent debout en silence, lançant autour d'eux des regards un peu inquiets.

\- _Bienvenue à Poudlard_, dit le professeur en commençant son discours sur les maisons de Poudlard que Harry connaissait presque sur le bout des doigts tant il avait lu les livres et vu les films dans son ancienne vie._ Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue,_ dit-elle pour clore son discours.

Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur quelques élèves. D'un geste fébrile, Harry vérifia que ses cheveux étaient bien attachés et que de trop nombreuses mèches ne s'échappaient pas de l'élastique.

\- _Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt_, dit le professeur McGonagall._ Attendez-moi en silence._

La professeur s'éloigna, le dos droit et en de grandes enjambées élégantes. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de dire Quidditch qu'elle revenait déjà sans que d'incidents n'aient lieux.

Elle les mena vers la grande porte et c'est par rangées de deux qu'ils découvrirent les lieux :

L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table.

Dans la clarté incertaine des chandelles, les visages les observaient telles des lanternes aux lueurs pâles. Dispersés parmi les étudiants, les fantômes brillaient comme des panaches de brume argentée. Gêné par les regards fixés sur les nouveaux, Harry leva la tête vers un plafond d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'étoiles.

Il n'écouta même pas la chanson du Choixpeau sachant déjà par cœur ce que celui-ci dirait et ce ne fût que lorsque Lisa lui attrapa la main, nerveuse, qu'il se reprit.

\- _Je crois que je n'ai pas assez d'imagination pour faire croire à mon cerveau que la salle entière est nue..._lui souffla-t-elle.

Se retenant de rire à la tentative ratée de son amie de se déstresser, Harry serra un peu plus fort la main de celle-ci et attendit que la répartition commence.

Comme dans le canon, Hannah puis Susan finirent à Poufsouffle, sous les encouragements silencieux d'Harry et Lisa. Elles furent suivies de près par un certain Terry Boot qui finit à Serdaigle et ce fut au tour de Lisa d'être appelée.

Elle refusait de lâcher la main de Harry et celui-ci dut la lâcher et la pousser un peu malgré l'air choqué de la petite fille.

Le Choixpeau magique lui tomba sur l'intégralité du visage et Harry se demanda quelle serait la réaction de la petite blonde lorsque celle-ci serait repartie à Serdaigle au lieu de Serpentard, ferait-elle un scandale ?

Il fut légèrement déçu et rassuré lorsque, le choixpeau ayant décidé, le sourire immense de Lisa ressortit de sous le chapeau, illuminant son visage.

Harry se permit alors un sourire en attendant son tour. Les noms défilaient de plus en plus vite et vint le moment tant attendu :

-_ Harry Potter !_

Lorsque Harry sortit du rang, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle.

_« Elle a bien dit Potter ? »_

_« Le Harry Potter ? »_

Avant que le chapeau ne lui tombe devant les yeux en le plongeant dans le noir absolu, Harry eut le temps de voir les têtes qui se tendaient pour mieux le regarder, notamment celles de ses trois amies qui lui souriaient, l'encouragent silencieusement, sûrement. Il ouvrit alors son esprit au Choixpeau.


	7. Chapter 7 Papier toilette de Troll

-_ Laisse-moi te dire petit que je suis soumis aux menaces d'une jeune fille qui aimerait vraiment que tu sois dans la même maison qu'elle ! Cette petite est si vivace !_ se plaignit le Choixpeau à la grande surprise de Harry.

\- _Lisa vous a menacé ?_

_\- Elle a promis de me transformer en papier toilette pour Troll, même !_

-_ Vous avez encore le temps de voir venir, elle ne sait pas se servir de sa baguette pour l'instant,_ sourit Harry.

\- _Si tu veux mon avis de Choixpeau, elle n'en aurait pas besoin si l'envie la prenait,_ trembla l'artefact avant de reprendre :_ Bien ! Cher ami ! Nous sommes ici pour te répartir…Je vois beaucoup de talent ! Tu es plutôt étourdi et peu organisé n'est-ce pas ? Huuuum...Oh ! Je voiiiis !_

Harry gigota sous l'artefact alors que celui-ci n'avait plus rien dit depuis un moment quand celui-ci cria :

-_ POUFSOUFFLE !_

Harry cligna des yeux puis retira lentement le Choixpeau pour le reposer respectueusement sur le tabouret sous le regard plus ou moins satisfait du professeur McGonagall.

\- _NOOOON !_ Hurla une voix qu'il reconnut, _ce n'était pas le marché ! Passez-moi un couteau que je transforme ce traitre de chapeau chanteur en papier toilette pour Troll !_

Harry se figea face à Lisa, qui était difficilement retenue par un Serdaigle plus âgé alors que tous les autres hésitaient entre gêne, choc et rire. Doucement, Harry alla se réfugier à la table des jaunes et noir, la sienne à présent, et se calla entre Hannah qui faisait face à Susan et un garçon brun qui dit s'appeler Ernest mais préférait qu'on le nomme Ernie. Plus loin se trouvaient deux garçons, tous deux blonds : Zacharias Smith, Justin Finch-Fletchley, et en face Sally-Anne Perks, une jolie fille à la chevelure auburn et à l'air joyeux.

Harry passa le diner à discuter joyeusement avec ses camarades de maison et plus particulièrement avec Susan et Hannah, la rousse ayant un humour acéré et la blonde étant d'une douceur sans pareille.

À la fin du banquet, deux élèves plus âgés de chaque promotion prirent en charge la maison pour les mener dans le calme jusqu'à la salle commune. Ils passèrent à droite de la grande salle et empruntèrent des escaliers menants aux sous-sols. Ils ne descendirent pas plus loin que le premier niveau, passant devant de nombreux tableaux dont un où figurait une coupe de fruit que Harry reconnut être le passage menant aux cuisines de Poudlard. Il se promit de passer y faire un tour très prochainement pour rencontrer les elfes et leurs demander l'autorisation de faire venir Kreattur au sein du château sans créer de problèmes mais également pour cuisiner à l'occasion. Au fil des années, il avait réappris à aimer cuisiner auprès de sa tante, surtout en ce qui concernait la pâtisserie. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une pile de grands tonneaux entassés dans un renfoncement de pierre plongé dans l'ombre. Le préfet, du moins Harry pensait qu'il s'agissait de lui, s'adressa à eux.

Le deuxième tonneau en partant du bas, au milieu de la deuxième rangée, s'ouvre lorsqu'on toque au rythme de "Helga Poufsouffle" un système de sécurité destiné à repousser tout étranger à Poufsouffle. Si l'on tape sur le mauvais tonneau ou si l'on ne respecte pas le nombre de coups, un flot de vinaigre se déverse alors sur l'intrus, leur dit celui-ci avant de leur faire signe de le suivre.

À l'intérieur du tonneau, un passage montait en pente douce sur une courte distance, menant à la salle commune. Lorsque Harry et les autres premières années émergèrent du tunnel, ils purent admirer la salle. La salle commune de Poufsouffle était une pièce remplie d'objets en cuivre, très agréable, confortable, accueillante et de plafond bas semblable au terrier d'un blaireau. À l'intérieur se trouvaient de gros fauteuils et une décoration joyeuse, dominée par le jaune et le noir, et rehaussée par la teinte de miel du bois soigneusement poli des tables et des portes rondes comme des couvercles de barils ouvrant sur des tunnels vers les dortoirs des filles et des garçons. On y voyait une profusion de plantes diverses apparemment ravies de l'atmosphère de la salle, comme des cactus ornant les étagères de bois arrondies, et la plupart des plantes dansaient, parlaient ou faisaient des signes lorsqu'on s'approchait d'elles. Des pots de cuivre étaient suspendus au plafond, laissant déborder des vrilles de fougères ou de lierre qui caressaient les cheveux des passants. Au-dessus de la cheminée en bois, gravée sur toute sa surface de blaireaux dansants, un portrait représentait Helga Poufsouffle portant un toast à ses élèves avec sa coupe. De petites fenêtres rondes étaient installées au ras du sol, au bas du château, laissant voir de magnifiques pelouses ondulantes parsemées de pissenlits. Malgré ces fenêtres basses, la pièce semblait en permanence baignée par le soleil. Selon Harry, cette pièce était absolument parfaite ! Il s'agissait d'un endroit où il se sentait en sécurité, où il pouvait ressentir la paix qui devait y régner en permanence, il se sentit enfin chez lui sans savoir comment l'expliquer.

Le même garçon qu'avant se tenait devant eux dans la salle et prit à nouveau la parole alors que d'autres élèves plus âgés s'installaient autour de la cheminée.

-_ Félicitations et bienvenue ! Je suis le préfet Gabriel Truman et je suis très heureux de vous accueillir à POUFSOUFFLE. Le blaireau est l'emblème des Poufsouffle. C'est un animal que les gens ont souvent tendance à sous-estimer, car il mène une vie paisible tant qu'on ne l'attaque pas. Mais à la moindre provocation, il devient un adversaire redoutable qui peut faire peur à des animaux beaucoup plus gros que lui, y compris aux loups. Nos couleurs sont le jaune et le noir. Notre salle commune se trouve au premier sous-sol. On y accède par le couloir qui mène aux cuisines de Poudlard comme vous avez surement pu le remarquer. Il y a quelques petites choses qu'il est important que vous sachiez à propos de Poufsouffle. Tout d'abord, je tiens à chasser un mythe qui nous poursuit depuis belle lurette : on dit de nous que nous sommes les élèves les moins intelligents de Poudlard. Ceci est entièrement FAUX. Les Poufsouffle sont juste les moins vantards ! Nous avons formé tout autant de très grands sorciers et sorcières que les autres maisons. Vous voulez que je vous le prouve ? Eh bien, prenez le cas de Grogan Stump, l'un des ministres de la Magie les plus populaires de tous les temps. C'était un Poufsouffle, tout comme l'étaient les ministres Artemisia Lufkin et Dugald McPhail, tous deux très doués et respectés. Sans oublier, bien sûr, Norbert Dragonneau, l'expert de renommée mondiale sur les animaux fantastiques, Bridget Wenlock, la célèbre arithmancienne du XIIIe siècle, qui fut la première à découvrir les propriétés magiques du chiffre sept, et Hengist de Woodcroft, qui fonda Pré-au-Lard, le village de sorciers situé à proximité de Poudlard. Tous étaient des Poufsouffle. Donc, comme vous le voyez, nous avons, nous aussi, formé de brillants sorciers et sorcières, qui ont fait preuve de puissance et d'audace. La seule différence avec les autres maisons, c'est que nous ne nous en vantons pas, ce qui fait qu'elles ne reconnaissent pas notre mérite. Les Serdaigle, en particulier, s'imaginent que tous les plus grands sorciers sortent forcément de chez eux. Je me suis d'ailleurs attiré de gros ennuis durant ma troisième année après avoir participé à un duel contre le préfet des Serdaigle qui soutenait que Bridget Wenlock venait de sa maison plutôt que de la mienne. Alors que je craignais de recevoir une semaine de retenue, le professeur Chourave m'a tout simplement donné un avertissement et une boîte de glace à la noix de coco. Les Poufsouffle sont fidèles et digne de confiance. Si nous n'aimons pas nous vanter, nous n'aimons pas non plus qu'on s'en prenne à nous. Gare à ceux qui nous cherchent des noises ! À l'image de notre emblème, le blaireau, nous nous défendrons et défendrons vaillamment nos amis et nos proches contre tout ennemi. Personne ne nous fait peur. Ceci dit, il est vrai que nous avons une lacune particulière. De toute l'école, c'est nous qui avons formé le moins de sorciers qui ont mal tournés. Bien sûr, nous savons tous que Serpentard produit de sinistres personnages, ce qui n'est pas étonnant, vu qu'ils ne comprennent pas la notion de fair-play et préfèrent tricher plutôt que travailler. Mais même les Gryffondor, qui, soit dit en passant, sont ceux avec lesquels nous nous entendons le mieux, ont formé quelques sorciers à la réputation fort douteuse. Que puis-je vous dire d'autre ? Ah, oui : Notre directrice, Pomona Chourave, est professeur de botanique. De temps en temps, elle nous apporte de fascinantes espèces pour décorer notre salle. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle les Poufsouffle sont souvent très forts en botanique. Nous dormons dans des lits à baldaquin recouverts de grosses couettes en patchwork. D'anciennes bouillottes en cuivre sont accrochées aux murs, au cas où vous auriez froid aux pieds. Des lampes en cuivre diffusent une lumière douce et chaleureuse. Vous devriez bien dormir ici. Nos dortoirs sont parfaitement abrités des orages et du vent. Et contrairement à ceux qui dorment en haut des tours, notre sommeil n'est jamais perturbé. Des groupes d'aide pour les cours seront bientôt proposés et un parrain ou une marraine vous sera bientôt également désigné pour toutes questions que vous pourriez vous poser ou même juste pour vous aider à vous faire à la vie à Poudlard, les Poufsouffle s'entraident ! Encore une fois, permettez-moi de vous féliciter chaleureusement : vous faites désormais partie de la maison la plus sympathique, la plus honnête et la plus persévérante de Poudlard !_

Le discours était très long mais Harry fit un effort pour bien écouter tout ce qui serait dit, par respect vis-à-vis du préfet qui s'était donné tout ce mal, mais également car celui-ci s'était révélé intéressant. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un système de Parrain et Marraines venant des autres maisons ou même de soutien pour ceux qui auraient du mal dans certaines matières. Après le discours et quelques minutes d'adaptation ils furent conduits dans leurs dortoirs et Harry se surprit à apprécier la décoration de ceux-ci également. Les lits en bois de couleurs riches, les grosses couettes qui avaient l'air particulièrement confortables et moelleuses. Des fenêtres qui donnaient sur la pelouse comme dans la salle commune avaient des rebords assez larges pour que l'on puisse s'y installer pour observer l'extérieur et il y avait un poêle au centre de la pièce. Tout dans cette pièce plaisait à Harry.

Il fit connaissance avec les trois autres garçons qui partageraient son dortoir avec lui pendant au moins sept ans. Justin était plutôt intimidé du fait de son statut de né de moldu et de sa totale découverte du monde sorcier, Zacharias et Ernie par contre étaient de Sang-pur, le premier snobant les trois autres comme s'il valait bien mieux qu'eux tandis qu'Ernie se joignit avec plaisirs aux deux autres. Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de décider d'aller se coucher pour pouvoir être en forme le lendemain pour leur première journée de cours. Harry avait vraiment hâte de commencer et espérait pouvoir voir Lisa et lui raconter comme s'était déroulé sa soirée. Il espérait que beaucoup de cours soient en communs entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, histoire de ne pas avoir à supporter les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans le jeu des gentils et des méchants avec eux et encore moins suivre la chronologie du canon. Il était un Poufsouffle et ferait les choses à sa manière !


	8. Chapter 8 Le jaune, le vert et le pot

**Hello à tous, je ne fais pas de message de début de fic en général, jamais en fait, mais je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires et même si je ne peux pas vous répondre à tous, sachez que je lis absolument toutes vos reviews. Désolé aussi pour la longue attente.**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut ce matin-là lorsqu'un cris retentit dans tout le dortoir des premières années et surement dans les plus proches du leur.

Il se redressa sur son lit, la baguette tournée vers la source du bruit. Les trois autres occupants du dortoir se tournèrent vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, surtout le pauvre Zacharias qui se retrouvait maintenant avec une baguette pointée entre les deux yeux.

-_ Euh, je suis désolé...le moine gras m'as surpris !_ Chuchota le petit brun en grimaçant.

Harry se tourna alors vers le centre de la pièce ou flottait à une dizaine de centimètres du sol, le moine gras, fantôme de leur Maison.

\- _Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété mes chers petits amis, je suis venu comme de coutumes réveiller les garçons de première année et je ne pensais pas effrayer le pauvre monsieur Finch-Flechley,_ se désola l'homme en se triturant les mains.

-_ Oh euh ce n'est rien, désolé de m'être emporté moi aussi,_ souffla Harry en se passant une main dans les boucles qui lui retombaient sur la figure.

Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers son voisin de lit et s'aperçut que celui-ci n'osait toujours pas bouger, la baguette de Harry toujours visée sur lui. Harry baissa alors sa baguette, prêt à se confondre en excuse quand le blond s'écria :

-_ Nan mais ça ne va pas ? Tu pensais me jeter quoi comme sort d'abord ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est dangereux ? Est-ce que tu connais des sorts en plus ?_

_\- Oh ça vaaaa...je ne t'aurais pas fait grand mal...enfin...je crois ? Désolé ?_ Marmonna Harry embarrassé.

-_ Tu aurais pu lui crever un œil, est-ce que tu es doué pour viser ?_ souffla Justin.

Les trois garçons et le fantôme se tournèrent vers Justin. Zacharias cacha son œil et se tortilla dans son lit pour s'éloigner de Harry, il se prit d'ailleurs les pieds dans sa couverture dans sa manœuvre et s'écrasa au sol faisan rire Ernie et le Moine Gras.

-_ Oublions et Pardonnons mes petits amis ! Je suis certain que Monsieur Potter ne voulait pas vous faire de mal Zacharias et puis si vous ne vous préparez pas rapidement vous allez faire attendre mesdemoiselles Bones, Perks et Abbott et être en retard pour le petit déjeuner !_ Fit le moine en souriant doucement.

Harry se traina jusqu'à sa malle où se trouvait son uniforme déjà préparé de la veille et s'habilla mollement, l'adrénaline disparaissant peu à peu. Il chercha frénétiquement tout autour de son lit son élastique à cheveux, n'ayant pas envie de chercher les autres qui devaient se trouver au fond de sa malle et abandonna comme il abandonna l'idée de réussir ce fichu nœud de cravate. C'est donc avec les cheveux lui retombant sur les épaules et la figure, la cravate autour du coup mais non nouée qu'il descendit, avec ses colocataires, dans la salle commune.

Une fois passé la porte ronde, il chercha du regard une tête connue, il fini par tomber sur les filles de son année qui se trouvaient devant un grand tableau d'affichage qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la veille.

S'approchant il comprit qu'il s'agissait de la liste des parrains et marraines que chacun des première année allaient se voir attribué. Il salua Susan et Sally qui s'éloignaient déjà avec leurs propres marraines et sourit à Hannah qui avait l'air anxieuse.

Se retournant tous les deux, il remarquèrent qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux comme première année dans la salle quand un grand garçon souriant s'approcha d'eux.

-_ Bonjour, tu dois être Hannah ? Je suis George Thorn ton parrain, et toi tu dois être Harry, c'est ça ? Iris n'est pas là mais elle devrais bientôt faire une de ses entrées fracassantes…elle…elle n'est pas méchante juste…ça te dis de nous accompagner jusqu'à la grande salle, Hannah et moi ?_

Harry haussa des épaules et suivi le cinquième année et son amie en dehors du repaire des Jaunes et noirs. Le garçons avait l'air de quelqu'un de gentil et drôle, juste ce qu'il fallait pour rassurer la timide Hannah. Il leur décrivit le chemin en direction des salles de classes principales au fur et à mesure qu'il empruntaient celui de la grande salle.

Ce n'était pas vraiment long mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quoi pouvait bien ressembler sa marraine, elle qui avait eu la gentillesse de ne pas l'accueillir comme les autres l'avaient fait. Il se sentait comme ces gamins que les parents oubliaient de chercher au périscolaire et qui voyaient tous les autres enfants partir avec leurs propres parents.

Le tumulte des voix se fit entendre bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans la grande salle et c'est avec joie qu'il s'installa en face de Susan qui leurs avaient gardés des places. Il allait se jeter sur du chocolat chaud après avoir salué de loin Lisa qui sautillait presque sur sa chaise à la table des Serdaigle quand une paire de mains le força à se tourner et à enjamber le banc.

Il se retrouva face à une grande blonde peroxydée au déstabilisant regard lilas.

-_ Tu es bien jeune pour adopter le style grunge, dis-moi,_ fit-elle en désignant ses cheveux et sa cravate.

Harry se mit rougir d'embarras sous le regard de la blonde, qui souriait légèrement.

-_ La technique,_ fit-elle en faisant courir ses longs doigts autour du cou du plus jeune, _c'est de faire faire le nœud de cravate par quelqu'un d'autre et le soir de le desserrer pour n'avoir qu'as l'enfiler le lendemain. Pour tes cheveux, si tu ne veux pas qu'ils trempent dans ton bol ou ton chaudron, il te faut une pince que tu accrocheras le soir à ta cravate pour toujours l'avoir mais je t'apprendrais des sorts de coiffures, il faut mettre en valeur tes belles boucles,_ dit-elle en lui attachant les cheveux d'un coup de baguette.

_\- Oh, euh merci …je-je suis Harry-_

-_ Oui oui, je sais qui tu es. Je suis Iris Marshals, celle qui feras de toi un homme, un vrai ! Ou du moins pas une de ces bêtes curieuses qui ne réponds qu'a son estomac ou ses hormones._

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, trop surpris et il l'était, elle fit glisser un toast beurré dans sa direction.

-_ Manges, il ne faudrait pas que tu tombe dans les pommes, que deviendrait ma réputation si mon filleul se foutait la honte dès le premier jour ?_

_\- Oui m-dame,_ souffla-t-il avant d'attaquer son toast et la tasse de chocolat chaud qui venait d'apparaître devant lui.

Il profita de son petit-déjeuner, Iris ne lui accordant plus aucune attention et se mis à discuter avec ses deux voisines et leurs parrains et marraines respectifs. Il avala au moins une dizaine de toast avant que le professeur Chourave ne leurs donne leur emploi du temps un sourire joyeux sur le visage et un petit mot gentil pour chacun de ses élèves, même ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

Il apprit alors qu'ils avaient Botanique jusqu'au repas de midi avec les Serpentard et le petit-déjeuner fini, il suivit la houle de jaunes et noirs et de verts et argents qui se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur du château.

Ils étaient escortés par des préfets des deux maisons pour qu'ils ne se perdent pas, même si trouver les grandes portes depuis la grande salle était impossible tout comme il était difficile de louper les multiples serres une fois arriver dans le parc du château.

Il y avait trois serres de tailles différentes. La première, de taille moyenne servait aux cours théoriques et contenait graines, pots et plantes inoffensives et décoratives. La deuxième était interdite aux élèves les plus jeunes, plongée dans le noir total elle contenait des plantes dangereuses et la dernière servait aux cours pratiques.

Le professeur Chourave, toujours aussi souriante les dirigea vers la première serre. Celle-ci était agencée comme n'importe qu'elle salle de classe avec des tables en bois deux places mais la salle était remplie de plantes mouvantes ou non. Il y en avait une, en particulier, à l'entrée dont les feuilles chatouillaient les cheveux de ceux qui entraient dans la salle. L'une de ses branches tenta même de détacher les cheveux d'Harry mais le sort de coiffure lancé par Iris tenait bon.

Entré dans les derniers il chercha une place ou s'installer. Ernie et Justin étaient à l'avant, Zacharias et Sally juste derrière et enfin Susan et Hannah en bout de rangée. Il n'avait plus le choix que de s'installer à côté d'un Serpentard mais ceux-ci étaient en nombre paire.

-_ Installez-vous avec Miss Greengrass et Miss Davies, Monsieur Potter,_ S'exclama la professeur en agrandissant la table des deux Serpentard d'un coup de baguette.

Harry s'approcha alors de la dernière table tout à droite ou se tenaient les deux filles, une blonde aux traits fins et gracieux et aux yeux bleu-gris et une petite brune aux yeux chocolat, qui l'observaient.

Il les salua d'un chuchotement en s'installant en bout de table, se faisant tout petit.

Il n'était pas forcément intimidé par les filles mais celles-ci avaient l'air capables de faire de sa vie un enfer et…Harry n'étais pas vraiment fan de l'Enfer.

-_ Bien bonjour les enfants ! La botanique c'est très peu de blabla et beaucoup de plantes ! Pendant cette séance, vous allez, avec vos groupes de deux ou trois être en charge d'une plante de l'état de graine à fleur ! Ce seras viore premier projet et cela vous apprendras les bases. Considérez que ce plant seras votre bébé !_ S'exclama la bonne femme sous les regards éberlués des élèves.

Déjà les murmures se faisaient entendre dans la classe et Harry se sentit blanchir quand ses deux camarades de table le fixèrent à nouveau.

Il ne voulait pas être père, même d'un pot de fleurs, avec ces deux filles inconnues au bataillon. Dans son ancienne vie il avait déjà flippé lorsqu'il avait dû jouer a la dinette avec ses petites sœurs et là on lui demandaient littéralement de jouer au papas et mamans jardiniers ? Avec une note à la clés ? Ils sont fous ces sorciers !

-_ Je vais passer dans vos groupes pour que vous choisissiez un bulbe mystère et vous pourrez commencer à vous organiser avec vos camarades, ne vous inquiétez pas ce sont des fleurs inoffensives et les pots resteront dans la serre._

_« Elles ne vont pas te manger, elles ne vont pas te tuer »_ ne cessait de se répéter Harry dans sa tête quand il fut interrompus par une voix fluette.

\- _Tu t'appelles Harry c'est cela ? Fit poliment la petite blonde à côté de lui, je suis Daphné et elle Tracey. Tachons de nous entendre pour avoir une bonne note._

_\- Oui, ravie de vous connaitre, vous avez déjà une idée de comment vous voulez faire ?_

_\- Allons déjà rejoindre les autres dans la serre numéro 3,_ fit Tracey avec un sourire sarcastique.

Relevant la tête il remarqua alors qu'effectivement toute la classe sortait de la serre pour se rendre dans celle qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, il rangea ses affaires et rejoignit les deux Serpentardes qui l'avaient attendues.

Une fois dans la serre, il piocha dans le sac en toile de la professeure pour en ressortir un bulbe tandis que les deux filles cherchaient un pot, de la terre et des outils. Elles revinrent avec un grand pot en terre cuite de couleur verte, étrange pour des Serpentards n'est-ce pas ?

\- _Ont dit que tu aurais énervé Malfoy dans le Poudlard Express, est-ce vrai ?_ Souffla subitement Daphné alors que le silence régnait depuis un bon moment à leur poste de travail.

-_ Pas moi...J'étais dans le même compartiment que Susan Bones et ...elle n'a pas apprécié le manque de manières de Malfoy,_ répondit-il en se concentrant sur le pot.

\- _Tu étais seul avec Bones dans ce compartiment ?_ Demanda soudainement Tracey.

-_ Euh, non, il y avait aussi Hannah Abbott et Lisa Turpin pourquoi ?_ Fit-il surpris

\- _C'est étrange car Ronald Weasley est aller raconter partout que lui et toi avaient passé tout votre trajet ensemble et il se targuait d'être le meilleur ami du survivant, répondit la blonde._

-_ Et bien c'est faux, je ne vois même pas de qui vous parlez,_ fit Harry.

Il avait menti bien sûr mais les deux filles, si elles le fixèrent un long moment, finirent par reprendre leur travail. C'était exact dans la mesure ou le fameux Weasley ne s'était jamais présenté et Harry devait donc faire comme s'il ne savait pas qui il était. Personne ne devait savoir pour ses connaissances du futur.


	9. Chapter 9 Chocolat pour tous

Harry se promenait avec son sac de cours sur le dos, dans les couloirs encore vides de Poudlard. Il était trop tôt pour que les années supérieures aient fini les cours et il avait fini ses devoirs pour la semaine, il cherchait donc une occupation tout en visitant les étages du château qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Il avait discuté avec un tableau pendant une bonne heure, la femme à l'intérieur lui rappelait son amie Susan avec ses longs cheveux roux et son air strict, et à raison puisqu'elle lui dit s'appeler Seraphina Bones. Elle parlait énormément et Harry n'avait réussi à lui échapper qu'en lui promettant de lui présenter sa descendante, mais au moins il avait appris quelques informations intéressantes comme le mot de passe de la salle commune des Serpentard et quelques ragots croustillants. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'ailleurs, il commençait à être contaminé par la passion des ragots comme nombres de Poufsouffle et même s'il se disait que le savoir faisait une partie du pouvoir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire Susan, Hannah et même Tracey pour l'avoir contaminé.

Il marmonnait encore après les trois filles quand, au détour d'un couloir du deuxième étage il tomba littéralement sur Neville. Le Gryffondor était assis contre le mur, son sac entre ses jambes et semblait triste.

_\- Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe Neville ?_

_\- J'aioubliélemotdepasse_ chuchota-t-il rapidement en rougissant.

_\- Tu as quoi ? AH ! Euh... j'ai bien le mot de passe de la salle commune des Serpentard mais je ne pense pas que rendre visite à Daphné et Tracey soit une bonne idée..._réfléchit le Poufsouffle_, Oh ! Lève-toi et suis-moi _!

Il attrapa le sac du blond et le força à le suivre, dévalant les escaliers menant au rez de chaussé puis au palier menant aux cachots.

_\- Harry...où-est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas allez voir les Serpentard ? _

_\- Nan, on va aller faire des gâteaux pour les elfes de maison !_

_\- Quoi ? Mais normalement ce n'est pas le contraire ?_

_\- Pas aujourd'hui ! Si tu te dépêches j'en ferais peut-être un pour toi, au chocolat noir !_

_\- Chocolat noir ?_ s'exclama Neville en le rattrapant, bien plu motivé.

Okey, apparemment même après une réincarnation, Harry avait toujours le truc pour attirer l'attention des enfants, se dit-il en chatouillant la nature morte qui menait aux cuisines du château.

Il regarda autour d'eux et entraina le Gryffondor à sa suite en refermant le passage derrière eux.

L'effervescence était totale dans l'immense pièce. Des centaines et centaines d'elfes s'affairaient en tous sens dans un joyeux fatras de bruits de cuisines et de discussions. Une vingtaine d'elfes se retournèrent vers eux comme pour se jeter à leurs pieds mais, en reconnaissant Harry, ils se remirent au travail et c'est une toute petite elfe de maison aux longues oreilles tombantes et aux grands yeux globuleux qui s'approcha d'eux. Elle avait les mains qui tremblaient et semblait déjà bien vieille mais Harry n'en avait cure.

_\- Le petit maître est de retour ! Que peux faire Hebi pour le petit maître et son ami ?_

_\- Bonjour Hebi ! Nous sommes venus faire des cupcakes, pleiiiiins de cupcakes !_

Le petit brun alla alors s'installer au petit plan de travail que les Elfes avaient fait installer il y avait déjà quelques semaines de cela. Ils lui avaient même trouvé un tablier avec son nom dessus. Neville le suivit maladroitement, tentant de se faufiler dans la foule d'elfes qui continuaient à faire leur boulot. Le lendemain avait lieu le banquet de Samain ou Halloween comme disaient les moldus. Et les Elfes avaient donc beaucoup de travail.

Très vite, Hebi leur fournit les ingrédients nécessaires et les observa commencer à préparer la pâte.

_\- On va y passer des heures non ?_

_\- Non ! On vas faire un gros stock de pâte à gâteau puis verser dans les moules ira vite. Au pire on demanderas de l'aide !_ répondit Harry en lui tendant le fouet.

Neville attrapa le fouet en lui lançant un regard perdu.

_\- Cela sert à mélanger petit maître_, lui souffla Hebi, bienveillante.

_\- Merci petite Hebi !_ fFit Neville en se mettant à faire tourner consciencieusement la mixture.

Les deux garçons eurent à peine le temps de mettre la pâte à gateaux dans les moules avec l'aide de plusieurs elfes qu'ils se retournèrent vers Hebi qui pleurait en tremblant de tout son petit être. Ils se regardèrent ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

_\- Je-je suis désolé si cela t'a fait de la peine que je dise que tu es petite mais...euh ce n'était pas méchant, tu es très mignonne_ ! sSouffla Neville, prits au dépourvu.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire de plus, il avait toujours trouvé Hebi si étrange parmi les autres elfes de Poudlard. Elle parlait bien mieux que beaucoup d'entre eux et était si… si forte malgré son grand âge.

_\- Le petit Maître ne doit pas être triste ! Hebi n'avait plus été surnommé ainsi depuis longtemps...depuis ...depuis Maître Phineas_, renifla-t-elle

_\- Alors tu n'as pas toujours été une Elfe de Poudlard ?_ demanda calmement Harry en offrant un mouchoir à la petite Elfe qui sembla être encore plus triste.

_\- Hebi était l'elfe personnelle de Maître Phineas, Maître Phineas était Directeur de Poudlard avant Albus Dumbledore et même avant Mr Dippet…_fit-elle avec fierté.

_\- Phineas Nigellus Black_, souffla Harry en se souvenant de la tapisserie familiale des Black.

_\- Oui, Maître Phineas...Hebi a assisté à sa naissance et l'a suivi jusqu'à Poudlard... puis quand Maître Phineas est... a rejoint Magia_, fit-elle douloureusement,_ Hebi est restée à Poudlard mais la famille d'Hebi lui manque..._

_\- Tu voudrais servir à nouveau la famille Black ? Tu n'es pas heureuse ici ?_ demanda Harry.

Ce ne fut pas la petite elfe qui lui répondit mais bien son camarade de Gryffondor qui, avec un air sérieux qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré lors de leur premier cours de métamorphose, lui expliqua que le lien qui l'unissait à la Famille devait devenir de plus en plus douloureux pour elle à mesure qu'elle ne pouvait plus les servir et que cela finirait sans doute par la tuer.

Neville, à qui Harry avait expliqué qu'il était l'héritier de la famille Black par son lien de parrain/ filleul avec Sirius Black, lui expliqua donc comment il pouvait arranger cela.

_\- Et depuis ce jour, tu as veillé sur les descendants de la Noble et Ancienne maison des Black qui passaient par Poudlard ? _

_\- Oui, Hebi a veillé sur eux ! _

_\- Dans ce cas Hebi, comme je suis l'héritier de la famille Black, est-ce que tu accepterais de revenir à la maison ? Kreattur devrait être content d'avoir de la compagnie_, fit Harry en souriant doucement.

Il se pencha pour lui tendre la main et laissa de sa magie en sortir comme il l'avait fait pour Kreattur mais cette fois cela se passa de façon différente, plus douce. L'elfe ne se mit pas à avoir des spasmes ou même des tremblements, elle s'affaissa en soupirant de bien-être et lorsqu'elle se redressa elle parut tout de suite avoir perdu une vingtaine d'années, sous les yeux éberlués des deux garçons et de nombreux elfes qui avaient stoppé leur travail pour assister à la petite cérémonie improvisée.

_\- Que peut faire Hebi pour l'héritier Potter-Black _? s'exclama tout d'un coup la petite elfe, excitée comme une puce.

Harry lui trouva alors un flagrant air de ressemblance avec Kreattur et se demanda quel lien unissait ses deux elfes.

_\- Hum...tu peux nous aider à décorer les cupcakes ? Et après tu pourras aller aider Kreattur ou même rester ici et aider à Poudlard tant que j'y suis, comme tu veux en fait…_ souffla Harry, surpris.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, les deux garçons s'attelaient à finir la décoration des petits gâteaux. Neville avait réussit à former de jolis petits décors de feuilles en pâte d'amande sous les yeux émerveillés d'Harry. Le blond était définitivement doué pour tout ce qui nécessitait de la minutie et de la délicatesse quand Harry n'avait réussit à produire que des glaçages normaux.

_\- Et donc Harry, que va-t-on faire de tout ça_ ? fit le Gryffondor en désignant la montagne de cupcakes.

_\- Eh bien, chaque elfe de maison aura le sien…et le reste…tu verras !_ s'exclama le Poufsouffle avec un sourire qui était tout sauf rassurant aux yeux de son ami.

Harry demanda aux elfes de leur garder les gâteaux après avoir échappé de peu de se noyer dans les larmes des dits elfes, reconnaissant d'avoir reçus un gâteau chacun. Ils n'auraient qu'à appeler un elfe pour recevoir une partie des gâteaux nécessaires à son plan.

Ils sortirent alors des cuisines et partirent en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Harry leur fit emprunter des passages secrets que Neville ne connaissait pas et le blond ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi un Poufsouffle connaissait mieux que lui le chemin en direction de sa salle commune. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame, celui qui gardait l'entrée de la salle rouge et or, Neville s'exclama :

_\- Harry, elle ne nous laissera pas passer sans le mot de passe…_

_\- Mais siii, pardon madame mais c'est une question de vie ou de chocolat !_ fit Harry

Il appela un elfe qui lui apporta assez de gâteaux pour tous les Gryffondor et toqua contre le cadre de la porte sous le regard scandalisé de l'habitante dudit tableau.

_\- OUVREZ ! LIVRAISON DE CHOCOLAT_ ! cria-t-il avant qu'ils n'entendent un fracas de l'autre côté et que la porte ne s'ouvre sous le regard surpris de Neville.

Harry donna le plateau de gâteaux à Neville et s'éloigna après lui avoir dit :

_\- Tiens, va amadouer des Gryffondor, ils ne te laisseront plus à la porte après cela ! _

_\- Mais…mais Harry où tu vas ? _

_\- J'ai encore trois livraisons en attente !_ fit-il en s'éloignant.

* * *

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre la tour de Serdaigle et encore moins longtemps pour récupérer le deuxième plateau de gâteaux qui était sous la garde des elfes de Maison. Il se stoppa alors devant la porte de la maison des Bleu et Bronze, Toquer ne suffirait surement pas ici...mais peut-être, sourit-il en repensant à un meme moldu de son ancienne vie.

_\- Loquet Magique ouvre moi la porte, toi qui à la clé ! _

_\- Dès que l'on me nomme, on me brise_ Fit le loquet en forme de tête d'aigle.

Harry se retrouva alors bloqué, un air concentré sur le visage. Il cherchait, cherchait mais ne trouvait...

_\- Le silence ? _Fit-il peu sûr de lui

La porte s'ouvrit alors devant lui et il en profita pour entrer. Presque tous les Serdaigle étaient en train de réviser et ou de lire à cette heure-ci et son entrée fut des plus remarqué. Il eut droit à plusieurs regard sévère et se décida à laisser la pile de gâteaux dans un coin puis se faufila vers la sortie. Il ne voulait pas avoir une horde de Serdaigle sur le dos, ils étaient trop dangereux.

Il retraversa le château en entier et maugréa à plusieurs reprises contre ces sorciers qui auraient pu inventer l'escalator ou même l'ascenseur. Il passa en vitesse devant la salle des professeurs avant de s'arrêter une seconde. Il secoua la tête et fonça vers les escaliers menant aux sous-sols. Il était en nage et épuisé quand il arriva à proximité de la salle commune des Serpentard mais au moins il avait évité Rusard ou même les professeurs. Il lui avait fallu une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour aller de la salle des Aigles à celle des Serpents mais cela valait le coup se dit-il en reprenant son souffle dans un renfoncement des cachots.

Se redressant, il fit appeler un elfe pour récupérer le plateau des serpents et toqua contre le mur en donnant le mot de passe en même temps :

_\- Basilique _

Le passage secret s'ouvrit devant lui, dévoilant la longue pièce en pierre décoré de style gothique et aux fenêtres donnant sur le fond du lac noir. Sa venue attira vite l'attention des Serpentard et l'un des plus âgés s'exclama :

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? Et comment as-tu eu notre mot de passe ?_

_\- Si je vous le disais ce ne serait plus un secret ! Bref, plus sérieusement, qui veux des Cupcakes au chocolat ? _

Il fut mis à la porte avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de dire Quidditch et ils lui avaient pris les gâteaux.

_\- Ça vous trouerait le cul de dire merci ?_ S'égosilla le Poufsouffle en tirant la langue au mur qui donnait sur la salle commune des Verts et Argent. _J'espère que cela leur donnera la chiasse_, souffla-t-il pour lui-même en retournant en direction de sa propre salle commune.

Il remonta deux pallier, passa devant la nature morte et une fois devant l'amas de tonneau, tapa le mot de passe de sa maison contre le bois. Il avait récupéré les derniers gâteaux qu'il restait et après les avoir déposés sur une des tables, partis s'affaler dans un canapé, pile entre Hannah et Susan.

Il leur fit la bise avant de faire la tête comme le gamin qu'il était censé être.

_\- Tu n'as pas passé une bonne fin de journée Harry _? Demanda Hannah

_\- Boarf, j'ai fait des cupcakes avec Neville, les aient offerts aux Elfes puis à toutes les salles communes et je me suis fait mettre à la porte par des Serpentard. Depuis quand on traite mal quelqu'un qui arrive avec une tonne de chocolat, hein ?_ Fit-il en boudant.

Voyant que tous les élèves de première année autour de lui le fixait bizarrement il s'exclama :

_\- Bah quoi ? _

_\- Attend attend...ça veut dire que tu as pu visiter toutes les salles communes et les cuisines ?_ Fit Ernie en face de lui.

_\- Bah oui mais vous n'avez pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Ils...-_

_\- A quoi ressemble les autres salles communes ?_ fut-il coupé pour plusieurs de ses camarades.


	10. Chapter 10 Lunette de toilette cassée

Les couloirs du château ne lui avaient jamais sembler aussi sombres et triste qu'en cette soirée du trente et un octobre 1991. Harry se trouvait seul dans les couloirs venteux alors que tout le reste de la population de Poudlard fêtaient une quelconque fête commerciale Moldue. Il aurait pu se joindre à eux pour profiter de la montagne de bonbons ou même aller à la fête de mort de Sir Nicolas de Mimsy Porpington et s'imprégner des plus vieilles traditions liées à Samain mais il n'était pas d'humeur à fêter quoi que ce soit ce soir.

Il y avait de cela onze ans jour pour jour, deux inconnus nommés James et Lily Potter s'étaient sacrifiés pour qu'il puisse vivre. Des inconnus ils étaient aux yeux de l'enfant qui avait déjà vécu mais des personnes qui l'avaient aimé plus que tout au monde et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de fêter un jour pareil, son respect pour leur sacrifice oblige.

S'ils ne s'étaient pas sacrifiés il n'aurait pas vécu et serait sûrement en ce moment même de retour dans ce grand espace vide et sombre ou même lui n'avait plus d'existence, de sens. Harry Potter était terrifié par la mort mais il n'était pas non plus sans ressources se dit-il en a visant la boule de verre polie qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il s'agissait, selon toutes ses recherches de la copie exacte de la fameuse pierre philosophale et de la clé maîtresse de son plan.

Le jeune garçon se redressa de son perchoir, le renfoncement d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt interdite et, rangeant la pierre dans sa poche, se remit en marche.

Il traversa plusieurs couloir passant devant la porte du bureau du concierge de l'école avant de s'arrêter net, une idée lui traversant l'esprit.

Il recula jusqu'à se trouver face à la porte et jetant un simple sortilège de détection, il comprit que le vieux concierge et sa chatte étaient tout deux également au banquet. Tentant sa chance il poussa la porte et fut presque déçu de voir qu'elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Le concierge n'était pas si vigilant que cela.

À pas de loups ou plutôt à pas de demiguise, Harry pénétra dans l'antre du vieil homme et grisé, se permis de fouiller dans les nombreuses affaires confisquées. Il récupéra toutes les farces et attrapes, une planche de skate, des rollers et même un set de bombes de peinture rien qu'en fouillant les premières étagères. Il ne trouva rien de vraiment précieux ceci dit mais en sortant discrètement du bureau avec son butin il se promit de faire un tour dans la salle sur demande pour y faire un grand tri également, là-bas, devaient se trouver milles et unes merveilles mais pour l'instant il devait surtout s'éloigner et mettre à l'abris ses nouvelles affaires.

Il enfila les rollers et s'amusa à traverser les couloirs le menant a la salle commune des Poufsouffle en zigzaguant. Il en rencontra personne en atteignant la salle commune et encore moins dans le dortoir ou il s'empressa de déposer toutes ses nouvelles affaires dans sa malle et de la refermer d'une pression de sa magie. De nouveau à pied, avec des chaussures ordinaires du moins, et sa vigilance à zéro, il sursauta en apercevant une haute silhouette lui faire face une fois de retour dans la salle aux couleurs jaunes et noires.

-_ Espèce de sale petit merdeux ! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi personne ne sait où tu trouves alors que le château est vide ? Tu as décidé de me tuer par crise cardiaque ou de me coller comme remarque dans mon dossier scolaire que je n'ai pas su empêcher mon "filleul" de se tuer ?_ S'écria la blonde peroxydée alors que le première année de pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser à côté de la première.

Jamais au grand jamais quelqu'un ne s'était fait du souci pour lui et même avec l'excuse du dossier scolaire irréprochable de la cinquième année, il comprit rapidement qu'elle se faisait vraiment du souci pour lui.

Voyant qu'il ne répondrait pas à cause de la surprise, elle reprit :

\- _Le reste de la maison ne vas pas tarder, il y a un Troll dans en liberté dans les couloirs, tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir croisé sa route petit imbécile !_

_\- Un...Troll,_ répéta mollement Harry avant que cela ne fasse tilt dans sa tête.

Il y avait un Troll dans les couloirs et une gamine à la tignasse improbable qui allait croiser sa route s'il ne faisait rien ! Il se mit à courir en direction de son dortoir pour ressortir avec des rollers aux pieds et des farces et attrapes en tout genre dans les poches, Iris le suivant en lui criant dessus.

Quand la fille le vit passer la porte de la salle commune, elle fonça à sa poursuite comme une furie, le menaçant de sa baguette. Elle faillit le rattraper à plusieurs reprises dans les escaliers car les rollers n'y étaient pas les plus pratiques mais il la semait systématiquement par la suite.

Ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs et lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant le mur défoncé des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, ils ne purent que se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, lui avec une résolution qui surprit la jeune femme et elle avec une froide réalisation.

-_ Ce Troll ne devrait pas se trouver là, marmonna la cinquième année en sortant sa baguette et observant les alentours, j'ai un plan donc tu vas faire ce que je te dis, minus !_

À cet instant précis des hurlements suivis de grands bruits de casses commencèrent à retentir de l'autre côté de ce qui restait du mur. Entrant à la suite de la blonde, Harry fut catastrophé en voyant ce qui se passait.

Hermione ou du moins une masse de cheveux y ressemblant à s'y méprendre se tenait recroquevillée sous des restes de robinets. Le Troll, lui se tenait au milieu des débris, sa massue par terre, plus loin. Il s'emblait avoir du mal à se débarrasser de quelque chose se trouvant en hauteur et Harry ouvrit grand les yeux en apercevant une petite blonde habillée de bleu et bronze qui donnait des coups sur le crâne de la bête avec une lunette de toilette qu'elle avait arrachée de son socle Merlin seul savait comment.

\- _CE SONT les toilettes DES FILLES, ALORS dégage GROS TAS !_ S'écriait Lisa, puisqu'il s'agissait bien d'elle, en donnant des coups sur le nez du Troll qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Harry lui se demandait surtout comment son amie avait pu grimper jusque sur les épaules de cette chose mais bien vite il dû se rendre à l'évident, ce n'était pas la chose la plus étrange qu'elle ait pu faire. Traumatiser un Chapeau parlant, tester les protections des escaliers mouvant en sautant dans le vide et maintenant une tentative de dressage de Troll...la petite Serdaigle aurait sans conteste beaucoup de choses à raconter dans ses lettres et ses grands-parents beaucoup de soucis à se faire.

-_ Ne reste pas debout comme un idiot !_ Lui cria Iris,_ fait descendre cette folle !_

_\- JE ne suis pas folle ! J'essaie juste de lui inculquer les bases du savoir-vivre !_ Protesta la Serdaigle en se rendant compte de leur présence.

Se posant de réelles questions sur l'état mental de son amie, il finit par se reprendre se faisant la réflexion qu'il ne connaissait pas encore de sort de lévitation pour les corps alors il tenta un sort que lui avait appris Iris. Cela lui avait pris des semaines mais il commençait à plutôt bien maitriser le sort d'attraction. Il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à faire venir à lui la Serdaigle mais il ne perdait rien à essayer.

\- _ACCIO Lisa Turpin !_

Le sort sembla fonctionner pendant un instant. La jeune fille s'éleva au-dessus de la tête du Troll en affichant une expression choquée, la bouche grande ouverte et tenant toujours sa lunette de toilettes dans les mains. Ce qu'Harry n'avait pas prévu par contre ce fut que la jeune fille lui fonça dessus tel un boulet de canon. Ils s'écrasèrent au sol, la chute ayant été amortie pour Lisa mais pas pour le Poufsouffle qui se l'était prise de plein fouet.

\- _Je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais ! Tu m'apprendras ce sort ?_ Demanda la jeune fille en se relevant.

Il allait lui crier dessus quand un grand bruit retentis contre le mur à côté d'eux. Se penchant tout deux vers l'ouverture dans le mur et rejoints presque instantanément par une Hermione qui venait de se réveiller, ils purent observer la cinquième année être poursuivie par le Troll, le menant vers la cage d'escalier ou l'escalier en question venait de se déplacer.

La Poufsouffle jeta un sort sur le sol et s'écartant elle vit avec satisfaction le Troll glisser sur le sol comme sur une patinoire et tomber dans le vide. Il fallut un certain temps ou passé l'étonnement, ils entendirent tous un vague bruit, signe que le Troll venait de s'étaler sur le dernier palier.

La plus âgée se pencha et se redressant avec satisfaction, elle se figea, attirant le regard des trois élèves de première année.

De l'autre côté du couloir se tenaient les professeurs Snape, McGonagall et Dumbledore qui les observaient, pour certains, avec Choc et ou avec fureur. Iris afficha une expression de gibier pris dans les phares d'une voiture, gémissant pour son dossier scolaire irréprochable jusqu'à présent puis se tourna vers les trois plus jeunes avec un regard plus noir encore que celui qu'affichait le terrible professeur Snape.

-_ Bonsoir professeurs ! Comme vous voyez la situation est sous contrôle donc…ne pourrions-nous pas retourner manger dans la grande salle ?_ Tenta vaguement Lisa alors que la Gryffondor et le Poufsouffle l'observèrent avec effroi.

\- _Je crois que vous nous devez quelques explications jeunes gens !_ S'exclama le professeur McGonagall.

Harry fut poussé en avant par les trois filles et après leur avoir lancé un regard trahi il fit face aux trois adultes qui semblaient perdre patience.

\- _Euh...ces filles sont folles...elle, elle a détérioré les biens de l'école et euh...elle, elle a tué un Troll,_ fit-il en désignant successivement Lisa puis Iris, la première cachant la lunette des toilettes derrière elle et la deuxième manquant de la frapper, _j'espère qu'il n'y avait pas de tapis...tout en bas...le sang de Troll ne doit pas être facile à nettoyer,_ ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Il y eu un moment de flottement ou tout le monde se demanda si ce qui venait de se passer était réel ou non puis le professeur McGonagall s'exclama :

\- _Moins cinq points pour Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle pour inconscience, mise en danger d'autrui et désobéissance. Quinze points pour Poufsouffle pour s'être porté au secours d'une camarade d'une autre maison._

-_ Eh ! Moi aussi je me suis portée au secours d'une camarade d'une autre maison,_ s'exclama Lisa outrée.

\- _Vous tenez dans vos mains une lunette de toilettes et si j'en croit ce que je vois ce n'est pas le Troll qui l'a arraché de son socle, Miss Turpin !_

-_ C'était de la légitime défense et elle devait déjà être défectueuse, elle n'était pas bien dure à arracher..._commença la Serdaigle avant de se taire face aux regards noirs des professeurs de potion et de métamorphose.

* * *

-_ Donc...en seulement deux mois, tu as essayé de corrompre l'intégralité du château avec des cupcakes au chocolat, Joué les suicidaires en sautant des escaliers avec Lisa, participé à saccager les toilettes du deuxième étage et tué un Troll ? Je n'oublie rien ?_

_\- Euh, je ne tentais pas de me suicider mais je faisais des recherches scientifiques ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai saccagé les toilettes mais le Troll et Lisa et tu as oublié ma visite dans le bureau de Rusard,_ répondit Harry.

\- _Tu es conscient que ma tante est la directrice du département de la justice magique n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Bah oui !_

_\- Alors pourquoi c'est à moi que tu racontes tout ça ?_

-_ J'avais besoin de me confesser comme chez les moldus et tu me semblais être la personne la plus intègre et la moins susceptible de tout rapporter car en te racontant tout cela je fais de toi ma complice…désolé ne crie pas !_ Fit Harry en cachant son visage avec ses bras.

\- _J'imagine que puisque je suis complice de cela...je pourrais songer à ne rien dire...à une condition !_

_\- Euh...laquelle ?_ Répondit le brun méfiant.

-_ Je veux une demi-douzaine de cupcakes ils sont terriblement bons ET que la prochaine fois que tu pars à l'aventure tu nous emmène Hannah et moi !_


	11. Chapter 11 Ferrero Rocher dopé

(se cache derrière un bouclier pour faire sa note d'auteur) NE ME TUEZ PAS ! non, d'accord recommençons, bonsoir ceci est une note d'auteur à propos d'un chapitre en retard de ... non pas en retard, mes chapitres sont toujours à la bourres donc celui-ci est dans la norme mais en même temps vous avez vu les personnages que je me trimballe ? Pas convainquant ? bon...tampis et bonne lecture !

Ps : en cette période de confinement très problématique et éprouvante pour le moral ( comment ç même pas encore commencé ?) et bien...vous pouvez donner votre petite contribution à ma sainteté psychologique en écrivant une montagne de reviews.

* * *

Harry se cachait depuis une bonne heure déjà. Il avait fait semblant de suivre la masse d'élèves après le petit déjeuner mais il était hors de question qu'il aille voir ce fichu match de Quidditch, franchement quel intérêt ce jeu avait-il si au final seul comptait une chasse au Ferrero Rocher dopé au Redbull ? Il s'était donc éclipsé comme il le pouvait et se retrouvait assis sur l'une des cuvettes de toilette de l'antre de Mimi Geignarde à attendre que l'illumination lui vienne.

Le fantôme l'avait d'abord regardé avec méfiance avant de se désintéresser de lui et de retourner se lamenter dans ses tuyaux. Les tuyaux...Harry avait songé une seconde à aller explorer ces fameux tuyaux avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas du tout habillé et prêt à affronter ce qui pouvait l'attendre à l'intérieur. Il avait rajouté le sort d'imperméabilité sur la liste de sorts à apprendre de toute urgence, qu'il emmenait partout avec lui.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes qu'il pensait sérieusement à aller explorer la salle sur demande mais il ne savait pas en quoi la transformer alors il était là, assis dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

_\- Bingo !_ S'exclama-t-il tout seul

Il venait d'avoir une idée de génie ! Toute la population de Poudlard, professeurs et concierge compris se trouvait au stade, donc personne ne pourrait le surprendre s'il décidait d'aller visiter la salle commune des Gryffondor et encore moins s'il fouillait les affaires des Jumeaux Weasley à la recherche de la carte du Maraudeur ! Bon il y avait bien le risque que les fameux roux aient protégés la carte maiiiis, Harry n'avait plus que cela à l'esprit alors il se leva et se figea instantanément.

Et s'il y avait encore des élèves dans la salle des rouges et or ? Et si la grosse dame ne le laissait pas passer ? Peut-être que Hebi, la petite elfe qu'il avait adopté pourrait l'aider ?

A peine eut-il prononcé le nom de la petite elfe que celle-ci popa juste devant lui et le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

_\- Que fait le petit maître dans les toilettes des filles ? Le petit maître a-t-il...besoin d'aide ?_

D'accord...si même son elfe de maison trouvait cela bizarre qu'il se trouve dans les toilettes des filles alors que tous les autres se trouvaient ailleurs...effectivement ça avait l'air étrange se dit-il blasé.

_\- Je ne fais rien de louche ! _Marmonna-t-il avant de se reprendre, _dis-moi Hebi, les elfes de maison peuvent transplanner dans Poudlard ?_

_\- Oui Hebi et les autres elfes savent le faire._

_\- Et tu pourrais m'emmener avec toi ? Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor par exemple ?_

_\- Hebi peut emmener le Petit Maître mais pas dans les salles communes des autres maisons._

_\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_\- Hebi n'est pas une elfe en charge des salles communes, mais Hebi peut ramener le petit maître dans sa salle commune s'il le veut ?_

_\- D'accord mais si je te le demandais, tu pourrais m'ouvrir la porte de la salle commune et me rendre invisible ?_ Proposa Harry avec les yeux brillants.

_\- Les elfes de Poudlard n'ont pas le droit de.._

_\- Mais Hebi, tu n'es plus une elfe de Poudlard mais une elfe de la Noble et Ancienne maison des Black,_ la coupa Harry.

L'elfe frémit avant qu'un éclair ne passe dans son regard et qu'elle ne tende la main vers le petit sorcier.

_\- Tenez la main de Hebi, maître Black._

Harry leva les bras en l'air mimant une danse de la joie avant de prendre délicatement la main de la petite Elfe dans la sienne, souriant à s'en faire mal aux zygomatiques.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les deux au septième étage, juste devant le tableau vide, contenant habituellement la grosse dame, gardienne de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

La petite elfe claqua des doigts en direction de Harry, surement pour le rendre invisible puis claqua à nouveau mais en direction de la porte qui s'ouvrit lentement et en silence.

La salle commune des rouges et or étaient totalement vide lorsqu'ils y entrèrent mais Harry décida de ne pas tenter le sort et de se dépêcher. Réfléchissant, il entraina la petite elfe en direction des escaliers puis gravit ceux en direction des dortoirs des garçons.

Comme pour chez les Poufsouffles les dortoirs étaient numérotés selon l'année et Harry n'eut aucun mal à trouver le dortoir des troisièmes années. La chambre ne comportait que trois lits à baldaquins, et Harry distingua facilement les lits des jumeaux au joyeux bordel qui se trouvait entre les deux. Il y avait un bureau recouvert de papiers, croquis, devoirs mais également de ce qui devait être des prototypes pour leurs futures marchandises. Les lits étaient fermés et les coffres débordaient de vêtements comme si un voleur était déjà passé par là mais aucun signe de la carte.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la leva en direction du bordel :

_\- Accio Carte du Maraudeur_

Au début rien ne se passa puis le lit de droite se mit à trembler, les rideaux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, dévoilant une ouverture donnant accès à l'intérieur de la doublure d'où ressortirent des parchemins collés et pliés soigneusement et qui atterrirent entre les mains de Harry.

Le jeune sorcier referma les rideaux comme ils étaient à son arrivée et laissa la petite elfe de maison les transporter directement hors du dortoir puis de la salle commune, s'éloignant encore un peu pour plus de sécurité.

_\- Merci beaucoup Hebi, _fit le jeune sorcier en lâchant sa main et en redevenant visible par la même occasion.

_\- Hebi est une bonne elfe de maison, Hebi est là pour aider son petit maître,_ s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

_\- Je te remercie quand même, tu peux aller te reposer ou aller aider les autres elfes si tu veux, attend…tu saurais me trouver de la viande crue ? Beaucoup de viande crue ? Je te dirais quand j'en aurais besoin !_

La petite elfe s'inclina après s'être figée face à la demande de son maître et disparus dans un pop sonore.

Reprenant son souffle Harry se mit en route, observant tous les tableaux se trouvant sur son passage avant de s'arrêter face à un tableau des plus étranges. Un homme tenant une baguette tentant d'apprendre à danser à des Trolls. Le jeune Poufsouffle fronça des sourcils se demandant ou il avait déjà vu cela avant de se retourner face au mur vierge et passa trois fois devant en pensant à un endroit où il pourrait enfin lire la carte des Maraudeurs.

Une porte rouge avec une pancarte apparus alors sur le mur et, écarquillant les yeux, Harry lu l'inscription sur la pancarte :

**" La cachette du Maraudeur"**

Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, le sorcier entra et referma la porte derrière lui, ne doutant pas un instant que la porte disparaitrait sur son passage.

L'intérieur était une pièce rectangulaire, une cheminée sur le mur de gauche, des étagères remplies de bric à brac sur celui de droite et au milieu, deux canapés rembourrés en cuir qui avaient l'air extrêmement confortables et au centre, une table chauffante recouverte de papiers, farces et attrapes, bonbons et même un pack de bièraubeurre.

Un grand drapeau de l'équipe de Gryffondor se trouvait sur le mur du fond, juste au-dessus d'une malle d'où ressortaient des affaires de Quidditch et des vêtements.

_\- Mamma mia..._souffla Harry estomaqué, il venait de trouver l'antre secrète ou les Maraudeurs avaient dû planifier tous leurs mauvais coups.

Il s'approcha de la table et se laissa tomber à genoux devant, fouillant dans les papiers, livres et emballages de bonbons ouverts ou non, il y avait les plans pour des farces, des brouillons de cours, des caricatures dont une de Rusard pendu par les gros orteils tentant de cacher ses sous-vêtements cachés en tenant le bas de sa robe de sorcier, les plans de la carte du maraudeur et...des photos.

Il trouva aussi du matériel de peinture, l'un des maraudeurs avait dû être un artiste, se fit-il la réflexion en observant les fresques sur les murs.

Sur les murs en question étaient représentés le parc de Poudlard et la forêt interdite mais également quatre animaux qui bougeaient sur les murs, comme sur une photo mais les animaux en question l'observaient curieux, comme s'ils étaient doués de vie, pour de vrai.

Se tournant entièrement vers eux, Harry avisa le loup allongé qui le fixait de son regard couleur or fondu, le chien noir à ses côtés qui penchait la tête, sa queue se balançant joyeusement, le cerf plus loin et le rat, à qui il manquait une patte, se tenant à moitié caché derrière l'une des pattes du chien.

_\- Lunard ? Patmol ? Cornedrue et Queudver ? _

Le loup se releva alors et s'enfuis en courant, entrainant les autres animaux avec lui en direction de la forêt, laissant le jeune sorcier figé.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser la carte du maraudeur ici, ni même toutes ces choses se dit-il en se levant. Il fit léviter la grosse malle qui se trouvait plus loin et réduisit tout ce qu'elle contenait avec un sort qu'il avait appris dans un manuel de seconde année, il fit de même avec tout ce qu'il trouva dans la pièce, réduisant même les meubles pour les fourrer dans la malle qu'il réduisit également avant de la mettre dans une des poches de son pantalon.

Observant la pièce il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait totalement vidée mis à part la cheminée et se mit à rire doucement, il devait maintenant trouver un endroit plus sûr car ici, de nombreuses personnes pouvaient venir comme les jumeaux Weasley ou même pire...le professeur Snape !

Il avait bien une idée mais celle-ci lui faisait froid dans le dos, mais en même temps il était sûr de ne croiser personne là-bas.

* * *

Harry se tenait au-dessus du passage menant à la chambre des secret, le passage s'était ouvert a sa demande, à sa grande contrariété, et il se tenait là, l'antre des Maraudeurs dans la poche droite et un coq dans la main gauche.

_\- Souviens-toi Harry, dans le pire des cas tu te réveilles à l'infirmerie, Lisa et Iris ne te laisseront pas mourir autrement que de leurs propres mains,_ se motiva le garçon avant de se jeter dans le toboggan.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de crier qu'il atterrissait déjà dans une flaque, grimaçant en sentant des choses sous lui. Il ne regarda pas au sol de peur de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait et se releva, gardant sa prise sur sa baguette et sur le cou du coq pour qu'il ne crie pas tout de suite.

Prenant une grande inspiration il traversa la salle, allumant sa baguette d'un lumos jusqu'à arriver à un croisement et enfin face au mur recouvert de serpents, là, il se stoppa, pria toutes les divinités dont il connaissait les noms et ce même s'il n'avait jamais été croyant et dit :

\- _ouvre-toi_

Les serpents tournèrent comme sur une roulette, le mur bougea et une partie s'ouvrit comme l'aurait fait la porte d'un coffre de Gringotts, un coffre agrémenté de pleins de serpents et renferment leur roi !

Baguette levée vers le haut, bah oui on ne lève pas une baguette vers le bas, il s'avança, le bruit de ses pas se répercutant contre les parois et dans l'eau qui se trouvait au sol. Il observa tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui comme l'aurait fait l'auror Alastor Maugrey quand il entendit une voix.

Une voix d'enfant qui pleurait, lui faisant des frissons dans le dos. Cela venait de partout et de nulle part à la fois et une grande partie de lui-même voulait prendre ses jambes à son cou.

_\- Qui est là ? Je vous préviens j'ai un coq qui sait chanter ! Et moi aussi je sais chanter et ...et J'ai une Baguette magique ! Je ne connais aucuns sorts d'attaque mais j'ai une baguette magique ! _S'écria-t-il pour se rassurer et avoir l'air un minimum effrayant tout en gesticulant.

_\- Sal ? Sal c'est toi ? Sal...viens me chercher..._ Souffla à nouveau la voix ni tout à fait féminine ni tout à fait masculine d'une voix triste et fatiguée.

Harry fut pris de frissons à l'entente de cette voix, il était dans le noir, les pieds faisant ploc ploc dans des flacs remplies d'os de rongeurs, faites que ce soit bien des rongeurs et son second était un coq encore plus idiot que la moyenne, devait-il préciser que le seul sortilège offensif de sa connaissance était celui de crache-limace ?


	12. Chapter 12 Rebondissons tous ensemble

Et** noooon ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais bel et bien le tout premier Bonus de Harry Potter ou Presque ! Il était fait mention dans le chapitre 10 d'une expérience scientifique dans les escaliers de Poudlard et peut-être que certains d'entre vous auraient aimé en savoir plus alors voici le bonus : Rebondissons tous ensemble.**

**Il est tout petit, il est tout chaud, venez lire et commenter mon bonus ! BONUUUUS QUI VEUC DU BONUUUS ?**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

C'était le premier dimanche du mois d'octobre et aussi le premier week-end de sortie a Préau-lard, du moins pas pour Harry, Harry n'était qu'en première année et n'avait pas le droit d'y aller du moins…en théorie ! Le jeune sorcier aurait pu utiliser le passage secret de la sorcière borgne mais il ne se rappelait pas du sortilège qu'il fallait utiliser et ensuite….et bien il ne savait pas non plus utiliser le sortilège de désillusion. Il avait essayé de toutes ses forces avant d'abandonner, pour le moment. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire ramener par la peau des fesses par un préfet ou pire…un professeur.

C'était le début d'après-midi, Hannah et Susan devaient se trouver dans la salle commune autour d'un livre et d'un chocolat chaud enroulées dans des plaid a la mode sushi mais Harry n'avait pas envie de jouer les sushis et il en avait marre de se faire pincer par les deux filles a chaque fois qu'il râlait. Il devait leur laisser du temps pour souffler entre deux de ses crises de bizarreries ou elles finiraient par l'abandonner dans un couloir abandonné des cachots comme on abandonnerait un chiot sur le bord d'un autoroute, elles en étaient bien capable ces…ces…vilaines, pas gentilles !

Mais en même temps… il n'avait pas trop a se plaindre. Les deux filles étaient toujours là pour lui, toujours prête a l'aider et ou lui remonter le moral même si Harry les soupçonnait de parier des bonbon sur lui, une fois il avait surpris Hannah, dépitée, donner une chocogrenouille a Susan qui avait drôlement l'air fière d'elle…personne n'était aussi doué que la rousse quand il s'agissait de gagner des sucreries.

Tout a ses divagations, Harry ne remarqua pas qu'il venait d'arriver sur le pallier du troisième étage et il se figea en pensant avoir vu quelque chose.

_\- Salut Harry !_ S'exclama Lisa, apparaissant depuis le vide entre deux escalier avant de disparaître a nouveau.

Nen comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer, le brun se pencha par-dessus la rambarde et les yeux écarquillés, tomba sur les fesses lorsque la Serdaigle blonde rebondis depuis le vide, comme….comme si elle faisait du trampoline !

_\- Que…quoi ? Comment ? _Bugua Harry

_\- Oh ? Tu te demande ce que je fais ?_ Sourit la blonde en rebondissant encore une fois et en faisant un salto.

_\- Par quel prodige arrive-tu a voler ? _S'écria-t-il

_\- Je ne vole pas, je fais du trampoline ! _

_\- Du trampoline ?_

_\- En fait pour être exact je test les barrières de protections empêchant toute chute, c'est amusant, tu veux le faire aussi ?_ S'amusa la Serdaigle.

Harry prit le temps de réfléchi une seconde puis, regardant son amie rebondir de plus en plus haut sur ce qui ressemblait a un trampoline invisible, in passa une jambe au-dessus de la rambarde et s'écria :

_\- MAIS CARRÉMENT QUE JE VEUX ! _

Lâchant la rambarde, il posa doucement les pieds sur un sol mou et ….rebondissant, comme s'il marchait dans de la pâte a modeler, puis prenant son équilibre, il s'élança et se laissa retomber sur les fesses, s'envoler et atterrir plusieurs fois sur le pied en criant plusieurs fois yahou.

_\- Yahouuuu_

_\- Yahou_

_\- Yahouuuuuu _

_\- Arrête de m'imiter !_

_\- C'était mon expérience alors je fais ce que je veux d'abord ! _Répliqua la blonde en le poussant doucement.

Ne voyant pas de quoi la contredire, Harry se contenta de tenter un salto arrière quand il se figea et retomba sur les fesses.

De l'autre côté de la rambarde se tenait le professeur McGonnagal, les mains sur les hanches et l'air le plus furieux ou constipé qu'il ne lui ai jamais vu.

_\- 50 points en moins pour Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ! Descendez de là avant que ce ne soit moi qui viennes vous chercher jeunes gens ! _

Voyant que Lisa allait répliquer, Harry l'empêcha de parler en posant les mains sur sa bouche.

_\- La fête est finie, obéis sinon Susan vas littéralement nous tuer ! _Chuchota-t-il faisant se calmer la blonde qui hocha vigoureusement la tête.

La sous-directrice partie, Lisa lui lécha les mains, provoquant un cris de dégoût de Harry qui tenta alors de s'essuyer les mains sur la jeune fille et s'en suivit une course poursuite dans les couloirs lorsque celle-ci répliqua en le chatouillant.

_A moiiiiii ! Sauvez le soldat Potter ! _


End file.
